Escape Plan
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Sequel to Selfish Needs. Leah realizes things are becoming to complicated and settles on a course of action. Will Edward be able to stop her before it is to late? *Finished!*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Title: Escape Plan**

**Rating: M for later chapters**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward (Leaward)**

**Summary: Sequel to Selfish Needs. Leah realizes things are becoming to complicated and settles on a course of action. Will Edward be able to stop her before it is to late?**

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

Help me; I broke apart my insides  
Help me; I've got no soul to sell  
Help me; the only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself

_Closer By Nine Inch Nails_

I could feel his cool breath on my face as he hovered above me. Small rays of sunshine peaking through the trees and casting a rainbow of colours around us. His ice cold flesh cooling down my overheated flesh as he moved within me. His sugary sweet smell suffocating me as I tried to catch my breath.

Golden eyes locked with my dark brown ones as we moved together. I wanted to close my eyes and forget where I was but he would never let that happen. He wanted my attention on him and _only _on him. It would be this way forever I suppose. And I mean forever in the real since of the word considering he would never willing let me be free of him.

Whenever we did these dirty things together, things that would shame my tribe and my family, he always made sure my eyes stayed wide open and my attention focused on him. Once I'd accused him of getting off on my pain and he had tilted his head in confusion almost as if he did not understand my words. After a moment he'd shaken his head and smiled down at me with his chesire cat like grin.

"Don't be silly Leah love. I enjoy seeing how much you enjoy being with me and that is why I demand your eyes to stay open. When you speak you spout lies of hate and threats of leaving but when I look into your eyes I can see how much you love me. It brings me back to life when I feel your love and desire for me Leah. Your my reason for existing, I see that now."

I hated it when Edward said such things. Why couldn't he be happy that he got his wish and I ended up staying instead of leaving? His little attempt at blackmail had indeed worked and I was tied to Forks until his family chose to leave. I never let myself think beyond those future moments in case something changed for the worse.

"Please Leah." His words brought me back to the present.

My nails dug deeper into the flesh of his back. I shook my head to tell him no since I happened to be past the point where I could form actual words. My legs wound around his waist and I buried my face into his shoulder. I just needed a little bit more and then I could go home and scrub my sins with the leech away like I did almost everyday.

His breath hit my ear as he spoke, no pleaded with me to as he wished. "Love please come to Nessie's birthday celebration this afternoon. She likes you Leah and it would be good for the two of you to bond."

"I _don't _want to bond with it. You know how I feel about her and Isabitch. They are your family not mine and I would like it to stay that way. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me." I demanded as I pulled his lips against mine.

My tongue running over his bottom lip and daringly close to his sharp teeth. Sometimes kissing Edward Cullen was alot like playing Russian Roulette. One of these days my winning streak would end and I would finally loose our dangerous game.

His teeth ran over my bottom lip barely scraping the skin. His hands gripped my hips with enough force to bruise but I liked the pain. Pain reminded you of the fact your alive. His movements became faster and harder and all I could do was let my eyes roll into the back of my head. I knew there was a reason I kept the leech around.

"Do you like this?" His seductive voice coed in my ear. "The way I touch you? The way I make you feel? Do you like it Leah?"

I know what he's hoping I will say but I can't do it yet. It's to early for me to give in and tell him I want him. It takes all the fun away. So I kept my lips shut tight and turned my head to face away from him. The growl he gives causes my whole body to shake and damn me to hell if I don't want him to do it again.

Suddenly my arms are pinned above my head with the leech glaring down into my line of sight. "Say it Leah." When I refused his grip tightened and in an effort to distract him I rolled my hips. He shivered but did not free my arms. "I can feel your answer but I want to hear it Leah. Say it please." When begging did not grant him his wish he settled for putting the full wieght of his body down on mine. "SAY IT!" He demanded while slamming into me.

I cried out like I always did when it came to this. I really did try fight these stupid feelings he woke up inside of me but he always seemed to gain the upper hand. "Fuck yes!" I moaned not caring I had given in way to early. "Yes, yes, yes, god yes!"

The leech wore his trade mark smirk as he gave my body what it desperately craved. "Then say you'll come to the party today. I promse if you do..." He trailed off has one of his hands slipped between our bodies. "I will make it up to you in a thousand ways love."

By now I couldn't really understand his words since they'd become a blur. "Whatever you want leech."

As soon as I spoke those words that bound me in our silent contract, Edward moved his thumb quickly over my spot and colors exploded infront of my eyes. My body tensed and then mimicked jelly as I was left panting on the wet grass.

Familiar arms of ice wrapped around my middle pulling me into a hard cold chest. I rolled over so I could face the man I sinned with on a regular basis. "You cheated parasite! I should not have to attend just because you used your trickery on me."

Edward Cullen just shot me one of his lopsided smiles and stood up offering me his hand. "You cannot say you didn't know what you were getting into Leah love. Now stop pouting and get dressed the party starts soon."

I groaned and covered my eyes with one hand. "Soon? As in right now?" When he raised an eyebrow I got to my feet and scowled. "Well I better have time for a shower since I can't show up to your place smelling like sex."

The mind reading leech laughed and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. "Stop complaining Leah. We can make a stop at the river before heading to my house. I picked out a nice dress for you as well."

"I hate dresses." I mumbled as he started carrying me to the river. From this position I got a nice view of his ass. If I bit it I wonder If he would set me on my feet.

The response to my thoughts was throaty chuckle. "If you did that I fear we would never show up on time for the party." He slapped my ass as we headed to the river to clean up and then to his place for my next few hours of torture. Oh yippee for me.

TBC..

**AN: So the start of the sequel to Selfish Needs. Should not be longer than 7 chapters. Next chapter will be the birthday party and Leah realizes something that both terrifies and excites her. Any guesses? **

**Oh also I have a challenge for all my reviewers who write. I challenge to write a story any rating where Jacob becomes crazy stalker on Leah because she is with either Demetri, Jasper, or Edward and he can't take it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After a quick dip in the river where the leech tried to get frisky with me but I managed to slip away from his grasp before he could use his words and hands to confuse me for a second time that day, we got dried off and then slipped into some fresh clothes the mind reader had been smart enough to bring along earlier in the day. If Cullen was one thing he was always prepared for almost any situation.

My light blue sundress with little red hearts made me want to gag. I felt like I should be on the front of a hallmark card instead of heading to a kids birthday bash. The mind rapist knew dresses weren't really my thing. They hadn't been my thing since Sam and yet he insisted on my wearing them. I think he liked knowing I would dress up for him. Like I was made for him to look at and no one else. Since the clothes were free I just went with it. Not like they would last long once I started wearing them when I phased.

"What no shoes?" I asked him while motioning to my bare feet. "Don't they deserve to feel pretty too? I mean they carry my ass around all day I think they deserve to be pampered once in a while don't you? Someone is slacking on the up keep leech."

The bronze haired bloodsucker raised his eyebrow as he shot me one of his lopsided 'I'll make it up to you later' grins. The leech had alot of different expressions I had learned to desipher over the years. Sometimes we could have a conversation without using any words at all. That could be both a gift and a curse depending on the day and my mood at the time.

There were just certian days I wanted the leech to not know what I was thinking and feeling. It bothered me knowing he didn't have to read my mind to know what my reaction would be to something. I could do the same thing to him and that really concerned me because I was trying to keep what was going on between us purely physical. I couldn't afford to let it become more than what it already was. The leech could afford to get lost in a sea of emotions because he had a happy home to fall back on and that is one thing I happened to be lacking.

"I had origionally planned to get you a nice pair of heels to wear but then I remembered Sam is going to be at the party-" He paused to chuckled at the face I made. "And I thought it would be safer for him if you were not wearing heels. I know how you have a tendancy to kick him in the um man parts when he annoys you and as a man I thought I would save him some unnessasary pain."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled pansy to which Edward shook his head with a sigh before continuing. "Also I remember you telling me once you like to feel the earth underneath your feet. I remember you saying it made you feel connected to some higher power."

I grew quiet after that because he had been right on the money. I never once thought he remember the conversation we had over a year ago. People pretended to not remember talks they shared with yours truly because usually I scared them and they just wanted to forget or they just didn't really care. Knowing the leech remembered something so trivial made my heart ache with some unknown emotion I didn't want to feel so I ended the conversation to stop whatever I was feeling from growing.

Sooner than I would've liked we were entering the Cullen's property. I made sure to slow my steps hoping it would delay my arrival to the party ment to destroy my soul. I don't get why the parasite would drag me to this thing when he knew how akward it would be for me. Not only did I have to face the family of the guy I was fucking behind his wife's back but I also had to deal with my ex fiancee and his muffin baking bitch of a spouse who happeneded to be my cousin.

As soon as we entered the line of sight almost all eyes were on us. Most of the Cullen's waved and muttered a polite hello only to be glared at by one Isabella Cullen. It's no secret that bitch hated me and vice versa. I'm sure if she knew her husband was sticking it to me she would try to scratch my eyeballs out or something equally as cat fight-ish as that. Bitch could bring it on if she dared I would shove her face in the sand before going in search for a peice of cake.

"Daddy!" A little blur speeded towards Edward and I at and alarming rate.

I didn't need to look at the mind rapists face to see his happiness. I knew he loved his daughter more than anything else on this earth. Watching him with her reminded me of times I had with my father when I was still a young girl unaware of how cruel this world could really be. Maybe that is part of the reason I hated the half thing? Because she had what I would never have again, a father.

I could feel the mind rapist looking at me and I ignored him as I tried to smile down at the kid. It was her birthday after all so maybe I could lay off the demon spawns for one day. She had begged her father to convince to me to attend this stupid party. Atleast someone remembered to include me in something even if I didn't exactly want to be here.

"Happy birthday sp-kid." I quickly corrected myself and patted her back in a friendly sort of gesture.

The mini female Edward smiled before jumping into my arms which was something I had not been prepared for. I didn't do the whole touchy feely hug thing anymore. Apparently little leech never got taught this particular lesson since she was hugging me with all her half parasite strength. My eyes darted to Edward begging for help and for once he took mercy on me and did what I wanted.

"Renesmee sweetheart," He coed as he pulled her off of me and allowing me to breathe. "Leah needs to breathe remember honey? We talked about this. Not everyone is like us."

The tiny vampire shook her head of curly bronze hair and smiled brightly in my direction. "Sorry Le-ah." The way she said my name was sort of cute if you fell for the I'm just a cute kid who means no harm routine. If you could forget she drank blood on almost a daily basis the kid wasn't half bad.

"Right. Don't worry bout it kid." I said with a wave of my hand while I silently searched for a nice quiet place to be for the next couple of hours. I spotted the perfect place by the food table. You could tell Jacob and the other wolves hadn't sniffed out the refreshments yet considering there was still a large amount of uneaten grub. I decided I should go steal a plate or two before everyone else broke out into fist fights over it.

I turned to the kid one last time. "Thanks for inviting me today. It was..nice of you to remember me." I swallowed the lump in my throat that formed from having to say the word nice to a half leech.

"I wanted you to come today Le-ah. I begged my daddy to make you come." Edward snorted to cover up a laugh and I shot him a scowl which shut him up almost immediately. "Mommy did not want me to invite you cause she says your a mean harpy but I likes you. I thinks you is funny."

When the kid kept talking I wondered if it would be rude to just walk away pretending I didn't hear her so I could get food. The more I thought about it I realized it was a move my pack brothers would pull and since I am a hundred times more civalized than they are, I would stay until the kid had her say. Hopefully it wouldn't take to long.

"I likes how you can make Jakey turn funny colors when you don't do what he says." Hey what did ya know? I liked it when I did that to. "I likes it when you visit cause you makes my daddy smile." Ok that one was just a bit akward. If only the kid knew why her dad smiled when I was around. It would be a whole different story then. "I likes how you don't talk to me like I am a baby. You treat me like you does with everyone. You treats me like a grown up."

I was about ready to run because this conversation had started to become a little to deep for me. This kid was making me out be something special and I wasn't. It was just a little to much for me. If she knew the truth about what I did to destroy her family she would be singing a different tune. Great, now I was feeling guilty. I needed to get away from her before I did something I would regret like cry in front of her undead family.

"She treats you like a grown up because you act like one honey." Edward stated before spinning his daughter around and helping me escape from this situation. I silently thanked him before runninng off to the snacks table.

An hour later I was in the same spot. I had skillfully avoided conversation with anyone by doing what I do best, stuffing my face with any food item I could find. It worked well for me when everyone realized I had become much more interested in scarfing down food instead of having a casual or meaningful chat.

The only time I had spoken was when Esme told me I looked beautiful. I opened my mouth to say thank you not remembering I had a mouth full of chewed up chips. Suffice to say the mother leech was so grossed out she excused herself immediately. I didn't mind being alone and would have been happy to stay where I was for the rest of the party but apparently it wasn't ment to be.

"Everybody quiet!" All eyes turned to the mini leech when she yelled to get the attention of everyone at the party. She sure had a set of lungs on her. Once all eyes had landed on her in her pink princess dress she smiled and continued speaking. "Thank you all for coming to my party today! Daddy and mommy wanted it to be a special day for me."

She looked loving at her parents who where standing nearby with an arm around eachothers shoulders. I had to look away from the sickeningly sweet scene. I concentrated on my cake and barely paid attention to what the kid was saying. I just wanted to leave as soon as possible. I'd had about as much party as I could handle.

"Daddy tells me a story about a princess who is rescued by a prince every night before I go to sleep. He told me I'm the princess but I did alots of thinking and I know I am not the princess. Maybe oneday but I am to little right now." I rolled my eyes. Great she was going to say it was her mother and I'd have to watch the bitch who had everything be in the limelight once more.

"In the stories daddy tells the princess is usually sad until she gets saved by her hero and they live happy ever after forever. I decided that cause all of you here already have happy ever afters, I want to help my friend Leah find hers." Say what? My fork fell from my fingers as little leech pointed at me. "Leah is going to be a princess! All she needs is a prince! Who is gonna be Leah's prince?" She asked while skipping over to drag me back with her in the middle of the crowded area.

Everyone quieted after hearing the kids brilliant idea. She crossed her arms and gave them all a look I'd seen Edward give me many times. It was a look stating she'd get what she wanted even if she had to kill all of them to get it. "Well? Who will be Leah's prince and kiss her back to life?"

I tried to escape but the kid had a firm grip. "Hey kid listen I don't need a prince. I am happy just as I-"

She ignored my protest and tapped her foot. "Well?"

After a few moments of hushed whispers Sam Uley stepped forward and I wanted to barf. Oh god no. Anyone but him. "I'll do it." He offered even though he looked about as happy with this situation as i did.

To my great suprise Renesmee Cullen growled and gave him an 'are you for real' look. "I said I wanted to find a prince for Leah not a stable boy!"

Everyone minus my ex and his wife burst into laughter. A few chuckles escaped me as well. Maybe this kid wasn't as bad as I had first thought after all. A few seconds later though the silence was back and the mini parasite looked near tears. I felt bad for her considering she was only trying to help me. I think her father must have felt her distress since he stepped forward.

"I'll do it." He said with a sly grin cast my way.

"What? You will not!" Bella hissed and stepped in front of him blocking his path to me.

"YAY!" The kid dashed forward to push her mother out of the way and pull her father to where I now stood. _What the hell are you doing? _I screamed in my mind as his daughter pushed me into her fathers arms. "Go on daddy. Bring Leah to life and make her a princess!"

My eyes widened in fear as Edward Cullen smirked and moved his lips closer to mine. He couldn't seriously be doing this. I mean his wife was ten feet away! Had he gone insane? My heartrate picked up pace as his lips came dangerously close to mine but thank the heavens at the last moment he moved and his lips landed on my cheek. I sighed in relief.

I don't really remember the next few minutes since I was to buisy trying to stop myself from having a heart attack. I do remember the leech child putting a plastic crown on my head and making me share a dance with her father. I remember Edward smiling down at me and the fear I felt when I realized the one thing I never wanted to happen had come true.

As I danced in his arms before his daughter cut in I realized I wouldn't mind if Edward really was my prince. I wished he could ditch Bella and marry me. Start a family with me and the spawn. I wanted to be able to tell him I loved him without fear of loosing him to his undead wife. I wanted to be able to kiss him in front of my pack without mocking remarks tossed my way. I wanted to..to be able to have forever with him.

When I realized these things I knew I had no choice but to run. I couldn't stay here now after having come to this conclussion. I caught Edward's eye as he danced with Renesemee and my heart shattered into a million peices. We could never work out and I had to get out now before my heart was broken again like it had been with Sam.

When the mind reader smiled at me once more I made up my mind. One more night together and I would leave. I needed one memory to hold on to before I disapeared from his life. I would give the both of us that one last thing. One more night and then I'd never see or talk to Edward Cullen ever again.

TBC...

**AN: So alot of you thought Leah was pregnant and I am sorry but no. I thought her realizing she loved him would be better. Let me know what yall thought! The next chapter will be Edward's POV and the last night they are together before Leah leaves. Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight! Nor do I own the song!**

_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind..._

Or maybe I'm just blind...

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_

_Love Me When I'm Gone by Three Doors Down_

"Bella please lower your voice. I finally was able to get Renesmee to sleep and you are going to wake her up if you keep screaming." I sighed running my fingers through my hair as my wife glared at me with such hatred one would beleive she to be my enemy instead of my wife.

I never thought something like this could ever happen to Bella and I. I had seen many human marriages fall apart in all my years of existing but I suppose I beleived because I happened to be a vampire, I would some how become above such things as divorce. I had trusted the love I held for human Bella would last forever. As it turns out I had been wrong.

When Bella had been human I honestly did love her. Well I think I did. I hope I had loved her because knowing I had once loved her did not make me feel like such a monster as the thought that I hadn't loved her at all and still ended her life due to my selfishness. I can admit now to myself anyways that the true reason I turned Bella was because I could no longer take being alone.

I had forced myself into believing Bella to be my soulmate so I would not feel like such a failure anymore. After existing for so long hope of finding my true mate, the one who was made for me seemed almost an impossible feat. They day Isabella Swan moved into the deary town of Forks with her silent mind and tantalizing blood, I'd foolishly beleived she was who I had been waiting for all along.

It did not matter that she wasn't physically my type. I thought that to be something we could work around. Looks are only skin deep anyways right? If Bella truly was my other half I would eventually be able to find her physically attractive. Atleast that is what I kept repeating in my mind whenever I questioned my feelings for the human.

Bella was the one for me I kept saying trying to beleive it. She had to be because she's the only mind I've never been able to read and if I can't learn to love her then I would be alone forever. So I did what I had to do. I forced myself into loving her or rather I forced myself to love the idea of Bella.

Since I happened to be unable to read her mind I could pretend she really was the kind of woman I waited my whole existance for. I became able to image she actually was funny but not to funny mind you. Just the right kind of funny with the twisted type of humor I am known for. I could imagine her to be smart but not so smart she liked to show off in front of others.

In my false reality Bella was sweet even though she would slap me in the face if I ever spoke those words outloud. I could pretend she had a temper when she did not get her way. My perfect Bella would never whine since she considered it to be a waste of time. She could bitch of course but never ever whine. Whining was for weak people and not people such as my dream Bella.

Pretend Bella could get me without needing to hear words I may speak. One look at my expression and she would know every little thought which passed my mind. She could read my emotions easier than the pages of a book. With one touch she could make all my troubles and fears disapear and the only thing left remaining would be her. With one smile cast my way I would be gone. Completely lost in everything about her.

Fake Bella would be a hell cat if you did something to piss her off. She wouldn't want me to control her even though I would try to because it is how I had been raised when human. She wouldn't take my emo crap as she called it. If I became lost in self pity she'd shake me out of it before doing something off the wall to make me smile and laugh. We would push and pull eachother until we wanted to crack but in the end it worked for us. To bad it took me marrying the wrong woman to realize my perfect woman did exist in the form of one Leah Clearwater.

I know what I am doing with Leah is wrong. I am a married man with a daughter. I should be trying to work on my marriage for the sake of my family. In all honestly I had tried I really did. When I first started talking to Leah Clearwater I only wanted to be a friend. She seemed so lost and confused and hurt.

I could see how much it bothered Jacob knowing Leah wasn't happy and how guilty he felt for feeling the happiness he did with my daughter. I decided to do him a favor by befriending her. If Leah became happy then in turn Jacob Black would feel elation and because of that my daughter would be happy. Whenever her imprinter seemed depressed my daughter fell into a slump as well. I couldn't bear to see this so my mission was to bring light to the she wolf's life. Her happiness would be cause for the happiness of those around her including my daughter.

Then something changed when something inside of myself had seen something in her I wanted to save. Probably I had seen a part of myself which was forever lost and I wanted to save her before she wound up like me. A cold bitter impersonation of my old self. I knew the pain of being alone for over a century and I did not want her to suffer such extremes. I could never make Sam Uley love her again but I could be a friend. Someone to lend an open ear when she needed.

A friend is what I tried to be at first. Yet she threw my efforts back in my face with twisted glee. My kind words bounced off of her skin and hit me full force in the face. My offers at friendship laughed at before she stomped them into the ground and spitting her venomous hatred upon where they rested. She made it clear on day one she did not want anything from me and that included well intended friendship.

Giving up though is not in my nature. When she turned a cold shoulder to my efforts my reaction was to try harder. The more she pulled away the more I pushed myself in her direction. The faster she ran I would chase after her just as quickly. She tried to hide and I would find her. It became a routine I grew accustomed to over time. Something I began to look forward to more than anything else in my monotone daily routine.

After a few months of this chasing and running my feelings began to change shape and form. They evolved from a simple offer of friendship to something deeper and forign to me. Instead of wanting to spend time with her I _needed_ to spend time with her. I had to crack the puzzle that was the she wolf Leah Clearwater. I lived for her biting comebacks and scathing insults ment to make my blood to boil.

Leah of course thought I was stalking her to make her life even more miserable. She often claimed I got off on her pain. She liked to take digs at me whenever she was able. If she couldn't scar me on the outside she would do it from the inside. Internal scars were more lasting anways. Now I understood why she tried so hard to hurt me. She was afraid I would leave her and treating me like dirt ended up being the only way she could express her feelings.

From her mind I once caught a stray thought she couldn't conceal from my mindreading skills. _Maybe if I make him as fucked up and bitter as I am he will stick around. He's one of the only friends I've got left. I don't want to be left behind again. Can't let the leech know I care or he will run. They always run from me. Even my own father was unable to stick around._

After stealing that small peice of information from her mind I knew deep down she did not truly hate me. I think she liked our routine almost as much as I did but her fear made her unable to admit it incase I disapeared from her life like so many people had in the past. I silently vowed I would never leave her side. She would never have to feel the pain of loss again. I'd stay by her side until her dying breath and even after she would always be in my heart.

The day everything changed started off normal enough. I followed Leah scent into the woods near my home and she snapped at me for bothering her. We did our usual back and forth squabbling as per daily routine and then something in the air shifted and changed. Static electricity filled the space between us. Her words were sharper and crueler than normal. She pushed and shoved me away from her mentally screaming she did not need me in her life. That she did not need anyone and never would she need anyone again.

I knew something was wrong I could feel it. So I pushed right back because I couldn't stand the thought of her no longer in my life. She could not get rid of me that easily and I would prove it to her. I _wasn't_ like Sam, Emily, or even Jacob Black who hardly talked to her anymore because he'd become more consumed with my daughter. He cared for her still but she wasn't his priority and that is what she needed. Someone who could put her first and I desired more than anything to be the person for that job.

I held her while her fists connected with any part of my body they could find. I kissed her shattered knuckles she'd gotten from planting her fist in my face. I kissed the top of her head, her face, her neck, and shoulders. She never once stopped me or even thought of asking to me to stop or I would have.

She tried to act like she did not want me but I could read her mind I knew she wanted me and to my great suprise I wanted her as well. We made love for the first time that day and while we engaged in the act of loving making I realized I was head over heels in love with Leah Clearwater. It wasn't a simple crush or anything remotely close to what she would later claim my feelings to be.

I was forever chained to Leah Clearwater because I loved her. I was in love with her and I always will be. The love I feel for her will never fade not that I would want it to. I loved the way she laughed at my twisted jokes. I loved her smile which one rarely saw. I loved how she touched me and the way she talked to me even if it resembled yelling more than actual talking.

I loved how she stood by her beliefs no matter what. How she didn't swoon over me like every other woman I know. She could call on my bullshit and even if I never told her to her face, I respected her for that. She wasn't anywhere near the same as Bella. She did not see me as some wonderful man with no flaws. She saw my flaws and pointed them out every chance she got. She may not want to accept it but I was in love with her and nothing can ever change my feelings.

"Are you even listening to me?" Bella's high pitched screech knocked me out of my thoughts and back into reality. Her hands rested on her hips as her golden eyes stared at me filled with annoyance that I had stopped listening to her many minutes ago. "Damnit Edward! I don't know why I even put up with your crap anymore. I am your _wife _and you can't even respect me. Infact, you go out of your way to disrespect me."

According to Bella everything I did and everything I would say turned out to be the wrong thing. I try to suprise her on our anniversary a year after our marriage and she screams at me for hiding things from her. All I had wanted to do was suprise her by taking her to our meadow and playing a new peice I'd composed for her. To bad I hadn't been warned my actions were a capitol offense.

Trying to keep my anger in check I took in a deep breath and blew it out through my nose. "What have I done this time Bella? Are you angry that I let Nessie have a second peice of cake?" I asked not meaning to come off as sarcastic. In all actuality something as simple as letting my daughter have an extra slice of cake could cause an earth shaking argument between Bella and I these days. "I appologize for not clearing it with you first. Since it happened to be her birthday I thought she deserved the extra treat."

Bella's eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't you talk to me like I'm some sort of child!" Yet it was perfectly alright for her to treat me like one? Explain the logic in that one for me. "You _know _perfectly well why I'm angry with you."

My shoulders fell while I wondered how long it would take for her to get the point. She's wrong if she thinks I have a clue as to what I did this time. With Bella I never knew anymore. Good thing for me she decided to let me on the big secret earlier than usual. "You kissed Leah Clearwater! Your a married man and you willing kissed that no good slut!"

A growl rumbled deep within my chest. My body started to shake and Bella must've realized she said the wrong thing because she flinched away from me. She knew Leah and I were friends and I didn't take well to her insulting my friend. Isabella could not stand it when I talked to another woman especially Leah. She hated it when anyone talked to Leah Clearwater because it ment for a second their mind wasn't on her and she couldn't let that stand.

"I kissed her on the cheek because our daughter tried to do something sweet for a _friend. _If it had been Jacob Black she was trying to cheer up you'd be the first to offer!" I snapped at her showing my teeth.

My wife, (Hopefully soon to ex wife just as soon as I could convince Leah she's the one for me.) snarled right back as her face twisted into an ugly sneer. "You can never let go of the past can you? You'll never forgive me kissing Jacob the day of the newborn battle. Is that why you kissed that skank today? Did you want to make me jealous?"

I wanted nothing more than to scream things aren't always about you right in my wife's face but refrained. As stated earlier I did not want to wake up my daughter. Instead I ran my hands through my hair. "Bella this had nothing to do with Jacob Black and your past together. I only stated the truth and you know it. _If _it had been Jacob today instead of Leah, you would've been the first one to offer to kiss him. He is your friend and Leah is _mine. _Why is it your allowed to have friends yet I am not?"

She crossed her arms and gave me a dirty look. She made sure to convey her message through her expression. She could have friends because she was Isabella Cullen and above those around her, including her husband. "I never said you couldn't have _male _friends. Besides, I let you spend time with Alice and she should be the only female friend you need."

My fists clenched at my sides. "If that's the case then you shouldn't need male friends am I correct?" When she went to protest I lifted my hand to cut her off. "No Bella you can't have it one way for me and completely another for you. If I am not allowed to have female friends then you should not be allowed to have male ones."

Instead of realizing the truth behind my words Bella chose to lash out at me with her words. "Your trying to control me! I can't have a normal life with you always needing to know where I am! Your whining all the time and asking questions as to my whereabouts. I cannot have a moments peace!"

I willed myself not to sink to her level. She only wanted to get me angry so she could claim I was some how mistreating her. "Isabella," She hissed when I used her full first name. "you go out at all hours of the night and day. I hardly ever question you since I know everyone needs time to themselves. The only reason I ask you what time you'll be home once in awhile is because our daughter wants to know why you won't spend any time with her."

This time Bella lashed out physically and slapped my cheek with the palm of her hand. "Now your calling me a bad mother? How dare you? Get out of my house right this instant!"

I did not bother mentioning the little fact this was my house and not hers. I wanted to get out anyways and if she wanted me gone then fine. Slipping on my coat and grabbing my cell phone and car keys slipping them inside my coat pocket. Next I jogged up the stairs to pick up a sleeping Renesmee.

I knew she would wake up when I lifted her but I couldn't risk leaving her here with her mother. The last time I'd done that I came out a few hours later to find out Bella left our daughter alone after telling her she was the reason why Bella and I were fighting all the time. She told Renesmee she had ruined her life. She also felt it nessasary to inform Nessie that Jacob was _hers _and she wouldn't let anyone including her daughter take him away from her. I had spent hours convincing my daughter it wasn't true and I would damned if I gave Bella another chance to break my daughters heart.

Nessie's eyes fluttered open. "Daddy?" Her nose crinkled up when she heard her mother downstairs screaming. "Am I going to spend the night at Aunt Rosie's again?"

I nodded because I knew Rosalie would understand. Suprisingly my blonde sister knew of my relationship with the shapeshifter. She accepted it even though she told me point blank I should divorce Bella and not jerk Leah around this way. I happened to agree with her on that.

"Yes little one. You'll have fun with her I promise. Mommy is in a cranky mood and I think it would best if you stayed with Aunt Rose and Uncle Em for a while." Since getting their own little home near my parents, Rosalie and Emmett often babysat for me. They were a blessing in disguise. My other family members watched Nessie but I know my daughter was closer to Rosalie than anyone else. "You can stay up and watch movies if you want."

My daughter smiled and buried her face in my shirt as we made our way down the stairs. I tried to make it to the door before Bella said anything else but wasn't quite fast enough. "Where are you taking my daughter?"

I turned to face her and made sure to cover Nessie's ears. "To Rosalie and Emmett's for the weekend. You are being irrational and I won't make my daughter suffer because of it."

My wife made a grab for Renesmee but I stepped out of her reach. "My daughter loves me! I'm her mother."

I grabbed the door knob behind me and turned it slowly. I would probably have to make a dash for it if I knew Bella which I did. "Yes you are and I feel sorry for her because of that. She loves you even though you do not deserve it with the way you treat her. When you can talk to me like and adult and with rationality we can talk but not until then."

Some how I managed to make it out the door as a vase hit the wall beside the door spraying glass and water all over my back. I hunched over to be sure none of the shards got close to my daughter who was crying softly and replaying the words her mother often recieted to her when I wasn't near. I caressed her hair with my free hand and began to pull the door shut with the other.

"Your a coward! Run you fucking coward! It's what your good at after all. Just keep running away because your not a real man. I should've chose Jacob over you! You ruined my life and chained me to you by knocking me up when I didn't want a baby!" I ignored the words my wife threw after me as I closed the door.

After driving Nessie to Rosalie and Emmett's and explaining what happened, I exited the house and pulled out my cell. There was only one person I wanted to see right now. One person who could make me remember why life was worth living. The one woman in the world who gave me a reason to keep going other than for my daughter.

I punched in the seven digit number and let it ring three times. When a sleepy voice answered I couldn't hold back a smile. "Hello oh mighty leech. How can I be of service for you today?"

My reply was simple yet true. "I need you. Meet me at our spot in twenty minutes." When she replied with an 'alright' I hung up the phone and ran in the direction of the woods.

TBC..

**AN: So this chapter was suposed to contain the sex but because it got so long I cut it in half. I tried to show you why Edward is the way he is and I hope I managed. In the next chapter will be the long awaited (for me atleast) sex scene between Leah and Edward. You will also get more insight as to why Edward did not let Leah leave when she tried to and why he threatened to go to the Volturi. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. **

**Reviews make me happy and you want me happy cause that means I will want to write the next chapter faster. So the simple answer to faster chapters? REVIEW! In case you didn't get the hint I'll let you in on the secret..I was begging for reveiws. Did it work? By the way I wrote this all in one night so do I get bonus points?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

__

Hurry I'm fallin'

_Saving Me By Nickleback_

As I paced the clearning in the woods Leah and I called our special place, I let myself think of her. Thoughts of Leah Clearwater are what got me through the days lately. She was my saving grace even if she had yet to realize this. The she wolf is my reason for existing and without her I do not know if I would have the strength to go on.

When I thought Bella was dead I truly felt as if my world had ended. I know now my reaction was a tad overboard. Leah said I had stolen the 'if you die I die' reaction from Romeo and Juliet. She would be right on point. My reaction was very cliche'd and a tad theatrical.

I had gone with the moment and the grief I thought I was feeling. On a deeper inspection of my actions and emotions I came to the conclussion I acted so rashly because I feared if Bella were truly dead then I would be alone forever. I'd been alone for over 100 years and even if I did not love Bella in the soulmate kind of way, I did care about her. (Those feelings and any feelings other than hatred were long gone by now.)

If she died where would that leave me? I would be the odd one out once more and I couldn't bear for that to happen again. I would never want to go back to being the loner I had been before. The only one in my family without my mate. I couldn't stand the idea of seeing their pitying looks and hearing the hushed whispers or reading thoughts about how I may never find the one. At the time, (Before I knew Leah Clearwater) death had seemed like a better option.

While I am on the subject of death and death threats, let us move on to why I had used death as blackmail to keep Leah at my side. The day she tried to walk away from me and the love we share I thought my entire world to be collapsing in on me. The girl of my mediphorical dreams had just told me she would be leaving. Fear had spread throughout my entire body and if I had needed to breathe I think I may have had a panic attack.

I hadn't known what to do or what to say. First I argued with her trying to upset her enough she would become so angry she forgot what were fighting about and instead choose to make love with me all night long. This tactic had worked for me in the past yet it was not effective this time. She had set her mind on her decision and not even sex with me could change her mind this time.

After I realized nothing I had been currently saying or doing was working and she would still leave me I did the only thing left I hadn't tried. I told her I would go to the Volturi. I did not really think about what I'd said it kind of came out on it's own. Once it was out in the open she had froze instantly. Her whole body went rigid as she looked at me shocked disbeleif. I don't think she thought I would ever say such a thing.

Thinking back on it right now I knew I had been desperate. But in my defense if your soulmate was going to walk out the door without sparing a backward glance what would you? Would you let her walk out the door? Could you let her go even if you knew you would be shell of your former self without her? When you knew with absolute certiantly the two of you were supposed to be together?

I know it would be best for her if I had let her go that day. I know this and still I couldn't do it. I needed Leah and if it hurt her, (As much as I hate to admit) I was willing to let her live with the pain if it ment I could still see her every day. As long as I had the choice to touch her I could always take away her pain right? As long as she stayed with me I knew I could give her moments of pure bliss.

During my phase of selfishness I had blackmailed her into staying with me. Without her I would suffer a fate worse than death. So if living a life where she was absent wasn't an option what other choice than blackmail did that leave me with? I had done the only thing I could manage to come up within a moments notice. A part deep inside of myself does regret the fact I had to force coercion on Leah for her to stay in Fork and La Push with me, her over 100 year old vampire forever trapped in the body of a seventeen year old boy. To stay with her forever undead lover. A bigger part of me actually did not care because it is to buisy rejoicing in the knowledge she's still mine.

A movement to my left caught my attention and tore me from my thoughts. My head turned with a snap because I had allowed myself to become so lost in my thoughts I feared Bella may have followed me. When an earthy fragrance reached my nostrils I sighed in relief. No Bella only my wolf girl. My savior. My _everything. _My reason for being.

Leah Clearwater entered my vision wearing a light blue slip of a nightgown. It barely covered her upper thighs and I could see her rosey nipples through the thin material. Her once again long dark hair, (I had managed to convince her to grow it out long again because it only added to her beauty.) hung loosely down her back in soft waves.

She wore no make up but I saw no reason for her to bother since she didn't need it in my opinion. She was beautiful as is with her dark almond eyes and pouty pink lips. Her russet skin always drew my gaze her way. It's like nothing I've ever had the pleasure of viewing before. Hanging around snow white vampires only made her dark skin seem that much more magical.

She reminded me of one of the goddesses from Greek mythology you learn about in school. Perhaps Aceso the goddess of healing. The reason I say this is due to the simple fact she had healed me during a time I had been broken. She mended a shattered heart and sewed up a ripped soul.

If not Aceso then maybe Achelois. Achelois litterally means 'she who drives away pain.' It is obvious why Leah reminds me of this particular goddess. Achelois was also a moon goddess. Leah is a shape shifter and Quilette on top of that. The moon reminds of her for some reason. Maybe because she likes to call herself a werewolf and as everyone knows the moon is tied in with werewolf legends.

Other Greek goddesses on my list are ones such as Achlys. Achlys was the goddess of 'eternal night.' I am Leah's eternally dead lover so I thought it fit her pretty well. Achlys also personafied misery. Another good reason I connect the goddess with Leah Clearwater. If the name Leah Clearwater happened to be mentioned in casual conversation it usually resolved around the topic of misery for most people. Mainly her pack brothers since most of them hold no common deceny or understanding when it comes to the only female shifter to ever exist.

Enodia is another good goddess who represents Leah. She's remembered as a goddess of crossroads and gate ways. Because Leah is the gateway to my own personal salvation I cannot help but compare her to Enodia. Leah Clearwater is the door to my heaven if a heaven exists that is. Since I have no soul I will never find out for sure but this knowledge does not bother me as it used to. Leah is _my personal _heaven so what more do I need?

If her family and so called friends had to choose a goddess to represent her I have no doubt they would choose Erida. Erida's the goddess of hate. The only reason they would choose Erida to represent Leah is the fact they will never know the she wolf in a way such as I. She is not a being of hate. Yes she has hate inside of her yet in her defense after suffering the pain she has, it is only natural she carries a far amount of hate inside of her. I am sure I'd carry hate inside of my heart too if I had lived the short but painful life she's had to endure.

"What's so damned important you had to call me at 10:30 at night Leech?" Even coated thick with sleep the sound of her voice turned out to be the most beautiful sound I have ever had the pleasure of hearing. "I just managed to drift off into a semi peaceful sleep and my phone goes off like crazy. Someone better either be dying or dead." She placed her hands on her curvy hips to make her point clear. "I swear if this is just a booty call I am going to kick your ass."

Not bothering to reply, I took the few steps needed to reach her. Pulling her into my arms I buried my head in the curve of her neck and inhaled her scent. A wave of calm washed over me and all the tension which had been lingering in my bones and muscles began to vanish. I felt my eyes close and my arms gripped her lean body even tighter than before. I wanted more than anything to get lost in my Leah and forget about the horrible events which had occured a short while before.

"Leech?" The curiousity in her tone is what made me pull away slightly so I was more able to look at her expression.

Her annoyance turned to concern once she saw my expression. Her warm hands reached up to cup my face and her fingers caressed the smooth marble skin of my cheekbones. Her touch differed from times previous but I did not let my thoughts linger on this fact. I chose to focus solely on her instead.

"Leah." Even to my own ears my tone sounded pathetic and needy.

The she wolf's eyes ran over my face taking in every detail of my expression. I could tell she was worried and knowing this warmed my undead heart. Knowing she cared always lifted up my spirits when they were feeling down. Hell who am I kidding? Knowing she cared put me on cloud nine. If she would only admit she was in love with me then I would be euphoric.

"What's wrong?" She question still caressing my face. She knew me so well. I hadn't spoken one word other than her name and already she knew something was wrong.

I leaned into her touch silently begging for more to which she complied without complaint. She began to massage the back of my neck like she often did to help relieve my stress. Her fingers were blissful torture against my flesh. Torture because no matter how much she touched me it would never be enough.

One could never get enough of Leah Clearwater once they had the immense pleasure of having her. I knew this from experience. Having touched and tasted the she wolf I know I'll never have my fill of her. Every touch, every caress left me breathless for more. She's the only woman I have ever truly desire and I will never desire another. She ruined other women for me and I can only hope I have ruined other men for her. The thought of someone else getting to enjoy her touches and her love killed me all over again and this time the pain ended up being a thousand times worse than when I had been turned by Carlisle.

"I can't do this anymore Leah." I confessed in a whisper while leaning my forhead against hers. "I am so tired of pretending. Tired of having to lie to everyone I know and care about."

I paused when a thought not of my own entered my mind. _I knew this day would come. I would be stupid to believe he could ever be mine. He is __**hers **__and he always will be. Stay strong Leah and don't you dare- _The thought cut off before it finished and I realized Leah had closed her mind to me. I do not know how she possessed the power to do this when no one else had ever been able to.

After a moment I finally understood what she thought I was saying. "Leah no!" I shouted as my arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into my body molding her form to mine. "How could you ever beleive I would leave you? You know how I feel about you Leah Clearwater. Do you honestly think I would go through everything I have just to leave you?" I kissed the top of her head. "You can be irrationally silly sometimes you know."

Leah looked at me confused once more. Annoyance clear on her features and dare I hope it maybe a bit of relief as well? "Then what the hell are you talking about? What are you tired of? What exactly are you pretending to be and who are you lying to? I am not the fucking mind reader here you know. You can't just say shit like that and expect me to get it right away."

Pulling her down to the ground with me I settled her in my lap before I bothered answering her. I crossed my legs indian style, (no pun intended) and placed her ontop of them with my arms resting loosely around her waist. My shoulder propped comfortably on her shoulder. Her head resting lightly against my chest. It never ceased to amaze me how well we fit together physically. Almost as if we've been made for eachother.

I inhaled her scent one last time before I began speaking. "I don't want to live a lie anymore. I am tired of having to pretend to be something I'm not. I am not a perfect husband in a happy marriage. I no longer love my wife if I ever did to begin with. My family isn't even a real family anymore. Bella treats our daughter like an enemy. She tells her things a mother should never _ever _even think of repeating to a child. She and I are enemies if you can beleive it. We cannot have a conversation without something being thrown at my head." I sighed and held her even tighter.

Leah clucked her tonge before replying to my little rant. "So I take it you had a fight with the undead princess? What about this time? Let me take a guess." She hummed before snapping her fingers. "I know what twisted her panties I bet. Could it be the fact you kissed me?" My silence answered her question. "You had to know she wouldn't like you doing that."

"Leah you don't know what it's like. Having to fake love for her when all I want to do is scream at the top of my lungs I'm in love with Leah Clearwater." Placing my hands on her hips I gently lifted her and spun her around so she was now facing me. She unwound her legs and wrapped them around my waist. Her arms winding around my neck. I gazed into her almost black orbs. "I'm in love you with Leah. My heart doesn't belong to me anymore. It's in your hands and I trust you won't break it." Raising one of my hands I cupped her jaw between my fingers. "I would never hurt you Leah Clearwater. I love you more than life itself."

Instead of some snarky come back I've grown used to recieving when I told her I loved her, she cast her eyes downwards towards our laps before raising her eyes to meet mine once more. "I know."

I tilted my head at her confession. She has never accepted my love before and now I wonder what has changed. "You do?"

She nodded and bit her bottom lip in the cute sexy way she usually did. I think she did it because she knew it drove me crazy with lust. Everything Leah did drove me mad with desire. "Yeah I know. How could I not?" She raised her eyebrow. "You spout it every chance you get. After a while I have no choice but to accept it do I?"

Taking a chance I decided to ask her a question in return. "Do you love me?"

"I-" She hesitated and ran her fingers through my hair. "I care." She finally admitted. Not exactly what I had been hoping to hear but it would have to do. "Isn't that enough?" She questioned.

Smiling I kissed the tip of her nose. "It's enough for now I suppose. With you I have learned to take what I can get."

leah laughed once. "Good lesson you've learned then. I'm one hell of a teacher."

We grew silent after that. Gazing at one another as if we were eachothers lifelines. I knew she was my lifeline or would it be my un lifeline? I wasn't exactly sure. Maybe one of these days she would let me become hers as well. After a moment of an intense staring contest she leaned in to kiss me. Soft and slow at first which was something I was not used to having with Leah. Usually it was fasted paced and rough but not tonight. Tonight I needed something more and I think she could sense this.

"I love you." I murmured between kisses. When she didn't protest the words or roll her eyes I decided to repeat them as many times as possible. Who knew when I would get this chance again. For all I knew the only she let me get away with saying tonight was because she hadn't gotten much sleep and was to exausted to fight with me.

"I love you." I repeated as I laid her down on the damp grass. Her hands were still combing through my hair as she kissed my throat down to my shoulder. "I love you." I said yet again while I slowly pulled down the top to her barely there nighty.

My cold lips brushed over one of her nipples. When she moaned and arched her back I smiled and repeated the action. "I love the way you react to my every touch and caress." On of my hands slid up her thigh and I was pleased to find she wasn't wearing any panties. "I love how you know exactly what I need and when I need it." I told her as my fingers toyed with the skin of her thigh.

"More." She demanded as she pulled my t shirt over my head and tossed it carelessly to the ground. I wasn't quite sure if she ment for me to say more or continue with my physical actions so I decided to do both.

"I love the way you smile. When it is a true smile it ends up being brighter than the flaming sun on a hot day." I recited as I pecked her lips with mine. When her hands began to trace my abdomen I continued talking as well as moving my fingers from her thigh to run over the outer lips her center. "I love your witty humor and smarmy comebacks."

When she bit my shoulder I slipped a finger inside of her and she clenched around me. "I love how our bodies were made for eachother." Slipping another finger into her warm center I brushed my lips over hers. "I love how responsive you are to my actions." As if on cue she bucked up into my hand. Her nails biting into the marble fleash of my upper back.

"I love-" I was cut off this time because she crushed her lips to mine and rolled us so that now my back was pressed against the wet grass. Grabbing my hand she pulled it away from her core and brought my fingers to her mouth. She sucked on my fingers as ground her lower body over my erection. My jeans became wet with her juices and if possible I grew even harder.

Grabbing her nightie with my free hand I ripped from her body. If she was upset by my actions she did not say so. She knew I would replace it anyways. Reaching up I pinched her nipples one after the other as my other pulled my fingers from her mouth tangle in her hair and pull her lips to mine. My tongue teased hers and ran over her teeth. She bit down playfully and I growled rotating my hips up and into hers. She gasped and pressed her body down on mine.

"Edward I fucking need you. No more damned teasing." She demanded unzipped my jeans and pulling them down my hips and I finished the job by kicked them off along with my shoes. I had wanted to taste her tonight but I would give her what she asked of me. There would be time for all that later on anyways. We had forever to explore eachother and one night of no tasting would be fine with me.

When she slammed her body down onto my dick I rolled us and thrust into her slow and deep. Her whole body shook so I repeated the action. I could see beads of sweat forming on her brow as she wrapped her legs around my waist and once again gripped my hair tightly. I think she had an obsession with my hair.

As I moved within her I kissed the beads of sweat away loving the salty taste of her skin. I ran my tongue down the side of her cheek and throat. Leah loved when I did this. She said my tongue cooled down her hot body and hey if helped cool her down who was I to object? My thrust started to come faster and I wanted to hold back to make it last longer but Leah was clenched around me and biting my shoulder and it became to much. I couldn't hold back anymore.

Soon I was coming as my teeth grazed the soft skin of her shoulder. "I love you." I groaned as I thrust one last time spilling my seed deep inside of her. Leah followed right after me and to my great suprise I heard her whisper. 'Love you to leech.' Hearing the words made me come even harder since I hadn't finished quite yet and this made Leah come a second time. After a moment we were both panting as I kissed her eye lids, her cheek, her nose, and finally her lips.

As I stood up to put my pants on and leave, something Leah always insisted on, I was shocked to feel her grab my wrist and pull me back down. Warm arms wrapped around my chest and shoulders as her head nestled in the crook of my neck.

"Stay with me tonight. I want you to hold me." She mumbled and held on to me tighter.

"Of course. As you wish my lady." I told her with a soft smile and kiss filled with the love I felt for her.

Love and hope bubbled within my chest. Not only had I gotten an I love you and a request to stay with her, she also wanted me to hold her. Things were changing and while I wrapped my arms around her warm body craddling her to me I could only hope they were changing for the better.

TBC...

**AN: I am sorry if the sex scene sucked. I promise a better one in a later chapters. The next chapter is the one where Leah leaves and depending on how long it is you may get Edward finding out she left and his reaction. If not that will be in the next chapter after the next one. I hope you all liked this.**

**On a second note, I put a new pole up on my profile. Should Leah end up pregnant by Edward in this story? Go and vote now! Please! *Bats eyelashes* It will make me happy and as you all recall if I am happy you get faster updates.**

**On a third note. For all excepting my challenge...The prizes will be:**

**First: A video based on your story and a oneshot with the pairing and rating of your choice.**

**Second: Oneshot with rating and pairing of your choice.**

**Third: Drabble about a pairing of your choice.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_"Baby I just got to let you go for now  
Thought I could take it for a while maybe  
You'll make it back around baby I just got to live my life  
And now can't see me changing for a while hope I could make it back around."_

This song probably wasn't the wisest choice for a song to hum as I headed towards to the airport in a bright yellow taxi cab but I've had it stuck in my head since this morning and nothing I can think of will get it to go away. I have tried listening to other music, singing the most random song I could live of a fifty times, and even quoting really random and off the wall movies. Nothing seems to work and so I sucked up the fact I am forever doomed to have Ashanti's 'Leaving' playing in my head on a loop.

Maybe it was a message? Some higher being telling me I am doing the right thing? I sure hope so because right now my heart isn't in agreement with my head. The more miles that distance us from Forks and La Push the more intense the pain in my chest becomes. Ignoring the fire in my heart seemed like a good plan for the first five minutes of the drive. After five minutes had passed I came to the conclussion this pain wouldn't fade in a short amount of time. As much as I wish I could deny it and trust me I tried, I knew I'm suffering from a broken heart.

The signs were clear as day if you took the time to study them. Plus I had lived pain similiar to this before with Sam Uley. Odd thing was this time the pain was ten times worse than the Sam pain. For a few brief moments I'd been unsure if I _could _survive this time around. Thoughts of going back and saying to hell with my freedom caused momentary pause in my plan.

Weighing the options for a full minute I finally choose to stick with my current course of action. Things in Forks and my affair with Edward Cullen were becoming much to complicated. Take last night for a prime example. I had admitted in a whisper that I did indeed love the leech. How could I have been so fucking stupid? What good was a confession of love? It's not like it could change anything other than serve to make things even _more _complicated than before.

I guess I could chock it up to the fact I felt bad for him. When I entered our spot and laid eyes on him I could tell straight away something was up. He looked defeated and it isn't often Edward Cullen looks anything other than smug. Even when I thought he was ending our affair together, I did not hate him for it. I became to buisy feeling nothing other than concern. He looked about ready to crack and knowing this frightened me. Call it my naturing side but all I desired was to take him in my arms and kiss his pain away like he often tried to do for me.

When he told me about the situation in his home with Isabitch and mini leech I wanted to run over there and rip the bitches throat out. She had absolutely _everything _and still she took it all for granted. She didn't apperiate _anything _in her life. Nothing was _ever _enough for Bella the queen bitch of Forks Washington.

A way to good for her husband who at one time would've died for her and a beautiful daughter ment absolutely nothing to her. Once she had them in her grasp they apparently lost value in her sick twisted mind. Toys which no longer held her interest. After marking them as hers she decided to move on and find new more interesting things to hold her attention. No one else is allowed to have them of course. She may no longer care for them but they were _hers _first and Isabitch Swan-Cullen never had been a person who was known to share.

Is it so wrong for me to want him? The love I feel for the mind reading leech can't be completely wrong can it? At one time I thought so. Hell 48 hours ago I beleived what we were doing to be a sin of the deadliest kind. Then I had to go and realize I was in love with a blood sucker. As much as I wished it could be all flowers and candies and fucking fireworks, I knew it could never be such a way. He was married which is common knowledge in not being a quality you look for in a potential mate.

On a side note, Edward Cullen did not strike me as the divorce type. I would not get lost in hopes of him leaving her. He came from a time where a husband stood by his wife even if it caused him to live a life of hell. No the mind reader would never leave the bitch for me. I'm a side dish but never good enough to be the main course.

I _needed _to be someone's first choice and not their last. I _had _to leave. It's for the best I know it. If I keep repeating those words maybe I can one day beleive them. Stepping out of the cab to grab my bags I repeated it once more in my head to stop myself from turning around and running home into the leech's arms.

Atleast my pain didn't take the form of tears as I entered the airport with my two suitcases. Who knows, maybe if I am lucky one day I can come home. Deep down I know it won't be for a long while but still maybe. For now phone calls and letters to mom and Seth would have to suffice. I know they'd be furious at my actions and claim me to be running from my problems. I truly hope one of these days they will find it within themselves to forgive me. Maybe one of these days I can forgive myself.

Besides I wrote them a letter explaining I needed some freedom. Couldn't exactly tell them the truth could I? Most certianly could not tell them face to face I was planning on leaving. I couldn't risk the leech finding out before I was long gone. And if I'd told mom and baby bro my idea for escape from my life in La Push they would guilt me into staying. I knew this for sure since they'd done it before.

Don't get me wrong here, I know they love me and want what's best for me but they lost dad and they don't wanna loose me too. In a way I do understand it but I can't stay forever. As they say nothing lasts forever and I had to get out some time. Better now than later when I am caught to deep in a web of secrets.

Fingering a locket around my neck, (A gift from Edward on my birthday) I let myself cry a single tear. It rolled warm and wet down my cheek. I am not totally heartless though and I did leave Edward a letter for him to find at our spot as well, along with a CD.

I know music is the key to his soul and if my letter did not convince him what I'm doing to be the best then maybe the songs I'd chosen would be. As a treat for him or maybe a way to remember me forever I had even sang a few of the songs. (Edward told me he loved it when I sang even though I beleived I sounded like a dead frog more than like an angel as he always claimed.) I guess it had been an outlet for my emotions too. Music is the gate way to a persons heart and soul.

He would be devastated yet it's for the best I hope. He can get on with is undead existance and not have the stress of hiding our relationship anymore. I loved him enough that I now knew I only wanted what's in his best interest. After alot of thought on my part and debate I realized as much as I wanted to be, I could never be what would be best for the parasite. I could barely take care of myself let alone him and a kid added on top of all that.

What is the quote I once thought corny but now found true? Ahh yes, 'If you love something you'll let it go and if it belongs to you it will find it's way back home.' If Edward Cullen and Leah Clearwater were destined for eachother we would eventually find our way back. If not then my leaving really is for the best. Only time will tell I suppose.

_Goodbye Edward and everyone of the past. May you have only fond memories of me even if I did act like a bitch 99 percent of the time. Hello to the unknown future. May you give me a better experience than that of the past._

TBC..

**AN: I know this chapter was shorter than usual but I wanted Edward finding out and his reaction to be one all of it's own. This chapter was basically thought by Leah and that is why it was so short. It was basically a filler chapter you know an interlude of sorts I guess. Because Edward and his reaction will be another chapter this story is going to be longer than I predicted. Probably around nine chapters or so.**

**Oh about the challenge I am holding..The date the stories must be submitted by are October 2nd. It gives you over a month so please please enter!**

**Anyways let me know what you thought about this chapter. Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anything from Twilight!**

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me_

I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me

Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you are comin' from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby.

Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me

_As Long As You Love Me By The Backstreet Boys_

Here I am sitting in the livingroom of my home with Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob. When I arrived back from my night with Leah, I had gone to Rosalie and Emmett's to pick up Nessie. I wanted nothing more than to see my baby girl and take her home. Hopefully Bella would be out and not coming home for a while.

To my suprise and disapointment I found Bella waiting for me there. Instead of screaming at me which I had been prepared for, she wrapped her arms around me while wearing a huge smile. She told me how she missed me and how she knew she'd behaved badly. Then my wife begged forgiveness and promised to be a better wife and mother.

I swear sometimes I wonder if Bella is bi-polar. She's on again then off again and ten seconds later she is back on. Cold and then hot with no in between. My wife is either insanely angry or euphorically blissful. Even with the vampiric speed I possess I can never keep up with her moods.

There used to be a time when I beleived I could read Bella's moods better than my own. Now I cannot seem to ever guess correctly. I've long since given up on trying to predict her next move. Whatever she threw my way I would take in stride. Every decision I made had consequences and Emmett often joked watching me with my wife was like seeing someone try to walk through a mine field.

So here I sit watching my daughter play barbies with Jacob Black as Bella cooked a small meal for the two of them who actually ate human food. To the outside world it may seem to be the perfect family but behind the surface it was a tornado of a hate and rage. Unhappiness being the foundation for it all.

My family is a pretty picture of smiles and laughter. An enticing picture on the cover of a book which makes you want to read more. Yet when you open it to read and learn the secrets of a this happy home your instead met with the truth. Our home is a lie based on fake memories and altered personalities. A bubble ready to burst and take all this fake happiness and broken promises with it.

As pretty of a picture as it may seem all I really want is to get out. I want to take my daughter and leave. I've gathered the strength to leave quite a few times and then I'll look down at my baby girl and wonder if I am doing the right thing. What if Bella tries to take her away?

If I lost my daughter I wouldn't have the strength to go on. She is a part of me and I love her so much. I'd die for her just as would for Leah. I know Bell though and if she knew I wanted to be with the she wolf I have no doubt she would try to hurt me by taking away Renesmee. Would have to hurt my wife in order to keep my daughter? If I am given no choice I know that I would in a heartbeat.

What would Carlisle and Esme think of me for abandoning my marriage? A marriage which had nearly cost them all their lives quite a few times? Would they hate me or think of their son as a coward? Would they be disapointed that I hadn't tried harder? On the other side they would only what is best for me yes? They would not want me to be in a marriage that no longer made me happy would they?

Whatever happened to be in my best interest would be the choice they would want me to make. In the end whatever I chose would be alright with them as long as Renesmee and I were both happy. Carlisle and Esme only ever wanted what is best for me. The same goes for my adopted siblings.

Thinking of all this made me remember a conversation I shared with Leah a few months ago. We had been talking about nothing and just laying underneath the stars in eachothers arms. Then out of the blue she started a conversation I wasn't likely to ever forget.

_Flashback-Three months ago- Leah and Edward's clearing in the woods:_

Laying on my back I watched the stars with Leah resting comfortably in my arms. Usually by now I would've been dressed and on my way home but Leah and I's love making had efficiently tired me out which was usually impossible but the she wolf never ceased to amaze me.

"You should leave her." Leah mumbled while tracing patterns on my chest with her neon blue finger nails.

I almost hadn't caught the words from the female shifter since they were spoken at such a low volume. I had to reply them in my mind a few times in order to process what she was saying. It came as a suprise she's the one to start this conversation because usually Leah strayed away from any topic having to do with my wife.

Moving her hair away from her face I lifted her chin with my fingers. "Could this be because you want me all to yourself?"

I couldn't help but tease Leah because the stubborn wolf never admitted her feelings to me and I had decided the best way to recieve the answer I wanted would be by teasing her to the point she grew annoyed and just blurted out the truth. She was in love with me and even though she denied it venomently I knew she had to see the truth.

She was in love with a vampire and said vampire was in love with her. Cliche'd as it turned out to be I didn't care. Supposed enemy or not I loved her and she loved me back. If only she would say it then maybe we could take the next step in our relationship. Hmm on second examination of her words, maybe this was Leah trying to confess her feelings to me but not quite knowing how?

The she wolf rolled her eyes and slapped the palm of her hand against my bare chest causing a slight stinging sensation. "Get real leech!" She rolled eyes once more and shook her head causing her hair to fly around her face. "That is the last time I try to help out and undead guy."

Smirking at her grumbling I kissed her forhead. "Being the perfect gentleman that I am, I won't even tell you your being very defensive which leads me to beleive you really do want me to leave her so you can have me all to yourself."

The native american beauty settled herself back down against my chest. I thought for sure the conversation was over but she began talking once more. "You really are an arrogant ass sometimes I hope you know that. Though seriously," She paused to start tracing patterns on my skin again. "she isn't good for you. Everyone knows I am not the biggest fan of Bella infact I actually run the 'I hate Bella' club but that is not why I think you should leave her."

Running my fingers through her dark silky hair I hummed. "Well then my love tell me why you beleive I should get rid of her."

"Besides the fact she's a bitch?" Leah stated with a sigh. "Where should I start? Everything about her is why you need to get out. If not for your own sanity then for your daughter. Look leech I don't love you so don't go thinking that is what this is. It's just I've seen this before and even if I don't love you I do care about you. I do not want to watch you waste away with Bella.

Can you really say you two are happy and in love? Am I hearing things when I am at your place with Jake and she's screaming? Do my eyes decieve me when I see her throw glass bowls and vases in your direction and they shatter against your skin? Can you really look me in the eye and say it only happens once in awhile?

Edward that is as far away from love as it gets. There is no trust or even friendship between you guys anymore. Is this really how you want the kid to grow up thinking relationships should be this way? Would you want her to stay with Jacob if they ended up like you and Bella in the future? If it were Alice and Jasper or even Rosalie and Emmett you wouldn't want them together if it hurt either of them. You want what is best for everyone but when are you going to do what's in your best interest?

She's going to slowly kill you. Each day you choose to not walk out the door I can see you die a little more inside. I know you come from a time when divorce was almost unheard of but this is now. You stay with her and it's going to hurt you and the kid in the long run. Don't think about what's best for everyone else. This is about you and what you need. If you want to find happiness do what your heart tells you and not what every body expects you to do."

Instead of answering I pressed my lips to hers and when we parted Leah gave me a look full of confusion. "What's that for?" She asked.

I smiled and stroked her cheek. "I was taking your advice and doing what my heart told me to do."

_End flashback- Back to present time:_

She had been right all along. I shouldn't stay with Bella anymore even if I feared being alone. That is why I had drawn up the divorce papers the next day. The only reason I hadn't presented them to Bella was due to the fact I did not know how she would handle the news. Sometimes Bella could become very vocal and physically violent if things weren't going her way.

Fear of her hurting me isn't what stopped me but rather fear of her hurting Renesmee. Yet the more I thought on it the more I realized it's only hurting Nessie worse by sticking around. Neither I or Renesmee deserved to live in this broken imation of a home. Both of us needed a chance to find our true place in this world.

As soon as I could get her out of the house away from Bella I would break the news to my wife. Maybe I could ask Rosalie to baby sit later in the week. I wanted to talk to Leah about this first. I hoped she would be pleased as punch about my decision to leave Bella. I also knew she wouldn't want to rush into a relationship but then again I also know she is going to be thrilled we no longer have to hide.

All I want to do in this moment is leave and find Leah because I have this feeling deep in my bones something is wrong. When she left me this morning she did not look me directly in the eyes and I knew something was up. Yet when I asked her she of course denied anything to be wrong. In my stupidly joyful mood I had trusted her words to be truth and now I am regretting not probing her for answers.

Maybe I am just paranoid? Fearful because Leah admitted she loved me and that's not a move she usually played. Most of the time I had to work for her to admit to not hating and me and then last night she gave me an 'I love you' without any pushing on my heart. I don't know why it made me feel aprehensive when I should be nothing other than estatic.

Pushing my worries to the side, I smiled softly at Renesmee when she bounced over to show me the pink dress she had chosen for her barbie. "It looks wonderful Renesmee. You'll be a fashion queen in no time."

She giggled in her cute childlike way and I felt my smile brighten while I watched her bound back over to Jacob to show him her great fashion sense. As much as I hated knowing the dog imprinted on my daughter I could atleast rest easy knowing he'd never hurt her and always take care of my little girl. Thats all any father wants for his daughter. Someone to make them happy and protect them from the dangers of this world.

I noticed Bella glaring my way and sighed wondering what I'd done now. Maybe she hated the fact I complimented our daughter on her fine taste of barbie fashion? Isabella often felt jealous of the attention I bestowed on our child. She hated all my attenion was no longer focused entirely on her. The way she glared at my baby girl scared me sometimes making me terrified at the possible things she may do to get Nessie out of her way.

The door to our house burst open and in popped Seth Clearwater. He had a letter clutched in his hands and tears pouring down his face. "She's gone!"

"Seth what happened?" Jacob Black jumped to his feet as did I.

My heart clenched in fear when I caught the name Leah floating around in his thoughts. No, I had to be mistaken. He couldn't be talking about my Leah. _My _Leah would never leave me. She promised to stay and I would hold her to it. We had a deal and she could not go back on her promise or I could back on mine.

The young Clearwater boy sobbed as his alpha tried to comfort him. "Leah's gone Jake! I got up this morning to find a note addressed to mom and I." Looking down at the letter he started to read it outloud.

"Dear Mom and Seth,

I know you guys are going to flip when you find my stuff gone. I can't go into details right now because I have a plane to catch but I wanted you to know I wasn't kidnapped or forced into leaving against my will. This choice is mine and mine alone. I had to make this desicion on my own without anyone else trying to sway me to their way of thinking.

I had to get out for reasons you will never understand. All I can ask is for you to please not go searching for me. I made sure you'll never find me. I'll call in a few days to let you know I am alive and settled in my new place. Maybe I'll take pictures as long as I make sure I don't give my location away.

One thing you need to know is I did not do this because of Sam. You all may believe what you want but I left for other reasons. Sam Uley not being one of them. Either was Emily or anything remotely close to reasons you may come up with. I left for me plain and simple. The small town life was never ment for me and you guys know it. I want to be something. To do something with my life.

Tell Jake I nominate Embry to be his new Beta since I won't be phasing very often. I know I should probably write more but I don't think I have the strength right now. Take that how you want. I do love you both very much and never forget it. Just remember if you really love me you will find a way to understand I did what I had to.

Love Leah."

As soon as I heard Seth finish reading I was out the door and heading into the woods. The letter had to be a lie, had to be a trick. Maybe the Volturi took Leah and wanted us to think she had left? Yes that had to be what happened. Leah didn't leave. She would never leave because she loved me. She had told me she loved me and you don't leave the person your ment to be with. I kept telling myself this as I raced to our spot.

TBC..

**AN: So I am breaking this chapter in half cause it was getting a tad long. Next you get more of Edwards reaction and something all you Leah/Edward supports want..It has to do with Bella that is all I will give away. Any guesses? **

**Oh also if you haven't voted yet on the pole please do so now. Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

_Whatever It Takes By Lifehouse_

By the time I finished reading the letter Leah left behind in our clearing hardly anything was left standing. Trees were bent sideways or some even shattered into splinters from the impact of my fist. Boulders nothing more than dust from the force of my kicks. Piles of earth ripped from the ground as I tore at anything I could get my hands apon. Nothing was safe from my wrath.

When I tried calling her and got a message telling me the number was no longer in service I only became even more enraged. How could she leave me? She loved me as much as I loved her. We were ment to be together and yet she runs away from me. Why? I couldn't understand her reasoning. Well perhaps I _could _see her reasons but I chose not to. I did not want to understand or see things her way.

I would never accept the fact she had gone. I'll never allow myself to loose her. I have to find her. Maybe I'd be able to convince her to come home. If she wished to stay away from Forks and La Push I would take her away somewhere. We would come back for Renesmee obviously and then we could run where ever she wanted. I'd do whatever it took to get her back where she belonged. She needed to be with me. We were destined to be together.

All I could think was she'd left me here alone. How did she expect me to go on? How did she expect me to find the strength needed to survive? The only thing which made me able to live day to day in my current situation was Leah. If something went wrong then all I had to do was picture her face and my strength was renewed.

Planting my fist into one of the few remaining trees I let out a scream so loud birds flew away in fear and the ground literally shook underneath my feet. Leah had once told me a good way to release tension and other negative feelings would be to scream at the top of your lungs. She told me it is a good way to let the hate you feel out along with the pain.

Yet as I stand here letting out every emotion inside of me I feel nothing other than a hollowness which is slowly consuming my entire being causing it to go numb. For a brief moment I wonder if this the vampire eqivalant of a panic attack. Can vampires even have panic attacks? Am I going crazy standing here in the middle of Leah and I's destroyed secret hide away spot?

As I fall to my knees I bury my hands in my hair and pull trying to distract myself from the pain consuiming my heart. "We had a deal!" I yell and push myself back into a standing position. "You promised me!" Another deafening scream for nobody to hear since I happened to be miles from any humans or even vampires.

Flashes of our times together raced through my mind. The time we made love under the stars. The incedent we almost got caught going at in a dressing room of Victoria Secrets because Leah demanded I replace some of her fancy underwear. We ended up destroying a good portion of the dressing room and it took alot of charming smiles and couple of hundred bills on my part to keep us from being arrested.

I remembered one night on Sam and Emily's anniversary Leah dragged me out to a club to help forget her past. She wrapped her body around me as we danced and then later cried in my arms telling me how she feared something was wrong with her. How she wondered why she could never be seen as good enough. Tears coated her cheeks as she admitted to hours of obsessing over why she hadn't been good enough for Sam.

I remembered the good moments along with the bad. Fights about Bella and Sam or even Jacob. Times when both of us were so fed up with everything in our lives we had tried to walk away. Harsh words and holes made by fists or objects in the walls of hotel rooms we shared. We never laid a hand on eachother though because no matter how angry either of us became we'd never physically hurt the other.

_"Say you love me." I begged while kissing down her jaw._

_"I'd be lying leech." Leah replied digging her nails into my shoulders._

_"Then lie to me." I replied gripping her hips tightly just the way she liked._

_"I cannot tell a lie." She said with a slight smirk and twinkle in her eyes._

_Pushing her back against a tree I molded my body to hers. "What are you doing stealing George Washingtons lines?"_

_Leah ran her fingers through my hair. "Hey he stole that from me. I know I should've gotten that shit copyrighted."_

Most of my memories containing Leah Clearwater were good ones. Well they were good for me but obviously not for her if she could leave so easily. Wasn't I atleast important enough for her to say goodbye to? After everything we had been through I thought for sure I deserved a goodbye face to face instead of a letter and CD I had yet to listen to.

I wasn't planning to read the letter again or listen to the CD because I'd be damned if this was her attempt at goodbye. No I couldn't let this be the end of us. I would not allow her to walk away like Sam had. I would fight for her until I turned to ash. I'd do whatever it took to find her. I'd use all my money and resources and if that failed to work I would go the Volturi and ask Demetri for a favor.

I barely registered the fact I had began running to the home I shared I with Bella until I arrived. Walking through the door with one goal in my mind I turned to look at Jacob Black who was holding my daughter in his arms. I knew what I had to do and the sooner the better. The more I put it off the longer it would take for me to start on my search for Leah.

"Jacob would you mind taking Nessie for the rest of the day? You can bring her to Rosalie's tonight. I have some buisness I need to attend to out of town and my sister will understand." Taking my wallet out of my back pocket I handed him one of my many credit cards.

"Take her out to lunch somewhere maybe bring Seth and Sue with you." I told him hoping he got the hint I was trying to drop without out right saying what I ment. He nodded confirmation and I sighed releived. Walking over to them I kissed my baby girl on the forhead as I watched them wallk out the door.

"Why did you run off Edward?" Bella asked while slithering over to wrap her arms around my waist.

I knew this game she was trying to pull. She thought she could get to me to fuck her and forget everything she'd done and said wrong lately. She must know what I planned to say to her and wanted to stop me before I got the chance. She had done this before but I would not fall for it this time. I couldn't pretend with her anymore and the sooner I got this over with the better. It would only hurt us both in the end if I waited any longer.

Pulling away from her I sighed knowing she was not going to like what I had to say. "Bella I'm leaving."

Fire lit up her eyes yet she tried to play it cool with her innocent smile I once beleived I had adored. "Where are you going? Are you hunting with Emmett and Jasper again? How long will you be gone?"

Shaking my head stood by the door. Knowing Bella she would flip out and if I had to make a hasty retreat I would even though I wanted to talk this out and explain things. I owed her an explanation after everything she had given up in order to be with me. For example her human life. Even though I never asked her to she had died for me and she deserved to know why I could no longer keep my promises of forever.

"You know that is not what I am trying to say Isabella." I decided not to reach out and take her hand because I liked it attached to my body and I would need it in the future. "I cannot do this anymore. You and I are not happy living a lie. If we can part as some what friends that would be a miracle. For Nessie's sake I think we need to realize we are past the point of saving. You need a chance to find your happily ever after and so do I. We need to get a divorce."

For a few very tense minutes Bella just stared at me like I happened to be speaking a forign language. No tears came since she had lost the ability to cry actual tears the day she died and was reborn as a creature of the night. I couldn't tell you what she's thinking because her shield was up and her mind blocked to me. She stood completely still not moving an inch and making me unable to read her reaction from her body language.

As suddenly as her statue like behavior started it came to end with her grabbing up the recliner easily and tossing in my direction. I could it mid air and set it back down gently. I liked that chair. Thank god my piano wasn't anywhere she could reach. I left that at my parents house because of moments similiar to this one.

"Bella please calm down and let us talk about this rationally-" My plea cut off when one my heavy books collided with the side of my face.

"It's that wolf bitch isn't it?" My wife screamed flinging more books my way. I managed to dodge some but was unlucky with others. "I see the way you look at her! You've been fucking her haven't you? Well guess Edward? I've been fucking around on you too! He is _so _much better than you are!"

I shook my head not taking her bait. Even though she had insulted Leah I wouldn't get into a screaming match with her tonight. I had other priorities. "I understand you are not ready to talk so I am going to leave now. I will send the papers to you when I return. You can have the house and anything else except for Renesmee. Maybe we can work something out."

Since her plan to anger me had so obviously failed she tried seduction next. Walking over to me and trying to sway her hips in a sexy enticing way and failing she bit her lower lip and blinked her big brown eyes. "Oh Edward, you know I didn't mean it. I just love you so. When you talk like you just did it breaks my heart. Please baby we can work this out. I know we can."

She had finally reached me and was trying to slide her hand down my chest but I gripped her wrist. "Bella stop. There is no fixing this. Maybe we could've in the past but not anymore. I am no longer in love with you. You don't feel that way about me either so please do not try to lie. As I said I will send you the papers and we can work something out with Renesmee if you wish."

Seeing I wouldn't be backing down she shoved me out the door and onto the lawn. She threw whatever she could get her hands on at me. Lawn chairs, those creepy little gnomes she loved so much, and the lawn mower. "You can have the brat! I don't want her I never did. You can have your wolf whore to but guess what?" Her glare turned into a sick twisted smirk. "She doesn't want you. She doesn't love you. She left because you discust her-"

I lost focus on her words when I saw a flash in her mind. Leah. I growled and grabbed her arms. "What was that?"

She laughed like a crazy loon. "Wouldn't you like to know? You never will though Edward. So go chase her for the love you will never get. No one is ever going to love you like I did. NO ONE!" She screamed pulling away from me and storming into the house.

That had been simpler than I thought. As I walked to my car and jumped inside I knew it wasn't that simple but right now I had to find Leah.

TBC..

**AN: I know it was kinda short. But I figured Bella may cause problems later on or in a sequel. I wanted to have him end it quickly and just go to find Leah. **

**What do you all think Bella did or said to Leah that Edward saw?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Fuck! How the hell could this have happened? Well now that is a stupid question since I know _exactly _how this little accident came to be. You see when boy likes girl sometimes they bump pelvis to pelvis and on some occassions girl is stupid enough to let boy get away without wearing a condom. Girl should have realized undead dude had one kid so he wasn't infertile. Apparently girl was to horny for undead guy to care and because of this there was soon gonna be some wierd mutant half vampire half shifter thing entering this world sometime in the near future.

As I paced back and forth in the small restroom at the gas station I'd stopped at after renting a car a few towns back I wished I could just fall into a black hole and disapear. Not existing at all would be better than my current situation. I should've known leaving wouldn't be this easy. Edward had yet to find me though I _knew _he must be looking for me as we speak.

He probably had a temper tantrum or maybe he went back to Bella. Why did my chest ache at the mere thought of him with the albino bitch? It's what I wanted right? I left so he could play undead house and I could what? What exactly did I expect to do with my life? I had very little money and absolutely no job experience.

I couldn't take care of a baby with only my good looks. Though what other choice did that leave me? Protecting unsuspecting humans from blood suckers didn't exactly pay well. Though with my ninja like skills from being a shifter I could be a pretty good theif but I did not fancy the idea of taking the chances of life in prision if I happened to be caught.

No way could I go crawling back to the leech. I'd die before I begged him for scraps of attention like the bitch I've often been called by my pack members. If I went back what if he thought I'm not fit to be mother of his child and he chose to have Bella raise my baby instead? No, fuck that I am never going back.

As much as I hated keeping the fact I was pregnant from the blood sucker right now it seems like my only option. This baby my have been unplanned for but not unwelcome for me anyways. Already I love this kid and I can't risk it's father not wanting it or on the flip side wanting it so much he takes he or she away from me.

This kid was a part of me and I'd love he or she no matter what. Just like my father loved me. I'd be damned if slutty Swan-Cullen raised Harry Clearwaters first grandchild. I would make sure dad would be proud even though the father is a leech. Dad would have understood I truly beleive that. He may not have liked the Cullen's but he didn't hate them like Billy. I think he understood they can't help what they are. He was a better person than me or anyone else from the Rez for that matter.

What if the pack found out and Sam ordered them to kill me and the baby like he had with Bella before Jake went all lone wolf to protect her? I don't have a Jake to protect me and watch my back. Not that I can't take care of myself or anything but sometimes it would be nice to have somebody else care about my welbieng other than me. Having only you as company for yourself gets lonely after awhile.

Slapping my palms to the dirty white porcelian of the sink I stared at my reflection in the cracked mirror. "Get ahold of yourself Clearwater. Crying like a little girl is _**not**_ going to fix anything. What you have to do is act like an adult. You got yourself into this situation and you will handle it like the grown woman you are."

Taking a breath I turned the squeaky facet on letting the cold water run for a few moments before splashing my face a couple of times. "What I am going to do is find the nearest town with a free clinic and sign myself in. Gotta be sure there is an actual bun in the oven before I worry about setting the table. Then if there is a baby I will sit down and figure out a course of action to take."

It would be easy. All I had to do was sign in under a fake name and ask for a test. Women did it all the time so why couldn't I? Besides I had experience in this area from a time in high school when my best friend Serena thought she may be pregnant. I told her it was better to be safe than sorry and boy was she sorry. Going through senior year with a kid hadn't been easy. Plus it had been made worse by the fact the baby daddy was a white boy. Her parents had a coniption fit over that peice of information.

"I am the only she wolf to ever exist so I can handle this. It's no problem really. A peice of cake." Thinking about cake made me hungry. I would have to find a diner around here before I found a hotel to settle in for the night. "Oh god I want a peice of a cake."

Drying my hands I left the restroom to head to my car. I'd already filled her up and paid so it was time to hit the road. The more miles I put between myself and Edward Cullen the better I would be for it. My hand rested on my stomach as I walked. The better my baby would be for it. I'd be the best mom ever and my kid would never wonder why daddy wasn't around.

Walking past the main entrance to the store I barely heard the old woman until she spoke. "He's going to find you. Running is only going to delay your destiny."

Whirling around I glared at the old woman. She was probably 70 or so and sitting in an old rocker. Her gray hair was piled on top of her head and glasses rested on her nose. She was covered in a multicolored quilt and had bracelets made from beads hanging from her boney wrists. She reminded me of the old fortune tellers in La Push.

Well I didn't need her to tell me about my crappy future or past. "Look here buckets o' crazy I am not into your voodoo crap. Also I don't have money so con someone else with lies about prince charmings and happy futures."

"Fangs are in your future dear. He has bronze hair your baby girl will inherit." I had been well on my way to leave again but her words caused me to pause. I turned to face her placing my hands on my hip waiting for her to continue. "Her brother will come along in a few years. He will have your hair and daddy's pale skin." Suddenly the crazy old woman frowned. "I wish you wouldn't make this harder on you both than it already is. You have a tough journey with both children and his crazy ex wife."

Ok that caught my attention. "Ex wife?"

She smiled with a twinkle in her crazy blue eyes. "Yes ex. He filed for divorce today before comming in search of you. He's somewhere in Indianna right now and should find you in about" She looked at her watch as if it could really tell her when Edward would catch my trail. "a day and half. You better run if you want to get to Kansas before he catches up with you."

I had already turned on my heal to run to my car. Her laughter followed me along with one last peice of knowledge from her mind. "He does love you dear and if I were you I would be sure to rest up. Boy is he going to prove his love to you!"

TBC..

**AN: So let me know what you all thought! I liked the idea of the crazy old fortune teller hehe and I may have Edward run into her if that is what you all want. Also yes Leah is preggers because that won the vote. So do you all think Leah should've called Edward and told him or did she do the right thing? Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anything from Twilight!**

I could smell her as I entered the small Gas and Go station somewhere South or Southwest maybe of Forks and Seattle. She must have been driving with the window down because there were still small traces of her in the air. You could barely smell it even if you enhaled as deep as possible. Most people would have given up by now but not me. Edward Cullen wouldn't stop until he found her. A barely tracable scent was better than nothing at all.

Getting out of the car I clutched the only picture of her I had. It was taken a year ago at dance club in Port Angeles. I had taken her our for what I considered our anniversary even though she had not wanted to at first. She said fucking did not count as a relationship and because of that it ment you could not have an anniversay. Luckily for me I was able to convince my she wolf to go out with me.

I'd managed to snap the picture without her knowing thanks to my super fast reflexes. She never had a clue I'd caught her on camera. If she had found out I know she would never let me keep the picture. She never let me have anything that could be cause for attachment. She claimed having material possesions that belonged to the other or even pictures only caused and emotional bond we didn't need. As if we weren't already passed that stage.

Looking at the picture I traced my finger along the outline of her face. Would this be the only thing I had to remember her by if I was unsucsessful in my search for her? Would I only have a flimsy piece of paper with her image printed on the surface as company for the next hundred years or more? Living like that's not an option for me. Remembering what should have been and always hoping for a way to rewind time.

"Have you seen this woman?" I asked someone who was leaving the store. He was a teen no more than 13 with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall for his age almost my hieght and when he looked at the picture and shook his head no I moved on.

"Excuse me Madam but do you recognize this lady?" I asked another customer. This one and older woman in her thirties. She had flaming red hair similiar to Victoria's only hers lacked the same curl as the dead vampire.

"No I am afraid I don't." She said while trying and failing to hide her blush as she openly stared at me and not the picture.

I got this reaction alot from women and it never stopped to annoy me. It's not that I dont apperiate there attraction for my looks because I am a man and it does flatter me sure but I know that they only want me because I am a vampire. Everything about me was designed to drag them in. It's not really me they were seeing. They did not know me having never held a conversation with yours truly. They wanted me because that's what the preditor inside of my body wanted. It made the hunt easier.

With Leah I never had to worry about anything like this happening. Because of what she was she never fell for the whole 'come hither and let me seduce you' vampire routine. In fact she was repelled because of it and if that proved anything it showed she was with me because she chose to be and not due to some vampiric preditor charm. Two creatures ment to destroy the other lost themselves in love and passion on almost a nightly basis.

We shouldn't be able to look at the other without wanting to rip eachothers throat out. Yet everytime my eyes rested on her form wolf or human my heart felt like it could beat if I asked it to. When I touched her or especially when I kissed her the butterflies human claimed to recieve roared to life within my stomach. If I had the ability to sleep I would no doubt dream of her, of us, and of our future together.

"Thank you." I quickly ended my conversation with the redhead because she was toying with the idea of asking me to check the oil in her car even though not fifteen minutes before she had an attendant change it for her. She merely wanted a way to get to closer to me even though I looked around the same age as her son from her first failed marriage. Some people had no shame.

Walking away before she had a chance to gather her courage I strode up to the front counter. A young man around the age of 22 sat in a chair listening to his Ipod. He knew I was waiting for him to take them out and talk to me but he pretended to ignore me. He was envious of looks I was recieving from the females in the store and that included his girlfriend.

It's not my fault I'm a walking fantasy for most women he would have to deal with it. I did not have time for his little snit. I had a she wolf to find and convince that we belonged together. This time I wouldn't let her get away from me. I'd prove to her we were ment to be and being who I am I knew I'd go to whatever means nessasary. I was known for having to have my way and this would be no different. She's what I wanted and what I would always want and I would get her to see that.

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the counter top. My pale fingers knocking against the glass so hard I could hear tiny invisible cracks being made. "Excuse me?" I called trying to get his attention even though both he and I knew I already had his attention and he was just being an ass hoping to impress his woman.

When he continued to play deaf I began to loose my patience. "Excuse me?" I tried again remaining polite since I knew Esme would be disapointed if I behaved otherwise. Still I got no response but low and behold when the phone rang a few seconds later he managed to shut off his music and reach to answer.

I however stopped him from doing so as I grabbed the phone and growled into the reciever. "I'm sorry but Jack can't come to the phone right now. Please try again in five minutes." Before hanging up and grabbing the man from behind the glass counter only to slam his entire body down on top of it.

He cried out in fear. "Please take the money just don't hurt me!"

I rolled my eyes and loosened my grip because at the rate his heart was racing I did not want to risk him having a heart attack before I got the information from him I needed. Still I made sure to growl as I spoke to ensure he paid attention. I didn't need him trying to act all macho since it would only make this situation longer than it had to be.

"I don't want your damn money boy. All I want is a few minutes of your time to see if you have seen this girl." I told him thrusting Leah's picture in his face.

The few minutes it took for his human brain to process what I asked of him felt like forever for me. If he had been a vampire he would've already answered my question by now and would be focusing on something else. Sometimes I hated how slow a humans brain was. Slower even than a shifters who had thoughts almost as quick as my kind.

After a pause the boys thought revealed he had remembered seeing Leah. She came in for a bag of Cheeto's, a fill up on gas, and a...pregnancy test? I didn't have time to process that thought because his memory continued. Leah had left and stopped to talk to an old woman in the front who was apparently and old gypsie whose son owned the store.

Her name was Rita and I recognized her from when I walked in. She was still sitting outside so I decided she and I needed to have a bit of a chat. I dropped Jack who was still trembling in fear. I dropped a twenty on his chest. "That's for the gas. Have a nice day."

The old woman must have knew I was coming because before I reached her she held up some sort of vial which for someone reason made me stop in my tracks. I hated gypsy magic, they were tricky creatures messing with magic when they should leave well enough alone. It was just my luck to run into one of few real remaining gypsies. Nowadays most were fakes using fancy palor tricks to impress tourists.

"Where is she?" I asked in my best charming yet still menacing tone. Her thoughts were fuzzy like a television with bad reception.

When I had passed her the first time I thought this to be because she was older. From my experience older humans had minds that were fuzzy and often times a mess. People with dementia had minds like this woman but I knew her mind was that way for a completely difference reason. Gypsies had there own form of protect against vampires and other creatures they didn't get along with.

For her age the scowl she sent my way was rather intimidating. "I don't answer to bloodsuckers."

She stared at me hard for a few moments while she read me with her powers. I could feel her magic swirl around in my mind. I tried to shake it off but was not able to do it since I had no magic with which to fight hers off. I would have to deal with her mind tricks if I wanted her to play nice and help me find Leah.

My expression softened at the thought of Leah. I missed her so much and I all wanted was to find her. That's all I wanted and nothing more. Just my Leah back in my arms where she belonged. The old woman must have realized this because her expression softened as well and seconds later her magic pulled away from my mind.

"She doesn't want to be found." She started and continued before I could cut her off. "I said she only wanted to not be found I did not say you wouldn't find her. Before you ask no I will not tell you where she is. You want her you will have to find her. What you have to ask yourself is this..Is she worth it? Can you handle what is to come?"

I wanted to spit out I did not have time for her voodoo babble but then I came to the conclussion that if I did that she wouldn't help me. My reply came straight from my heart. "I'll do whatever it takes. Whatever comes we can handle together because united we are strong and seperated we are weak."

The old woman nodded and placed her hands in her lap. "You must prove that to her vampire. She won't be easily convinced and you must be sure you can handle future events. If you have an ounce of doubt you shall fail and you will loose them both."

Both? I wanted to ask what she ment since I could not get it from her mind but she looked away telling me the conversation was over. She would speak no more of this. She told me all she was willing to give up and now the rest was up to me. She did her good deed for the day and to the gypsy woman that was all that mattered.

Growling deep in my throat I turned to head to the Volvo. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out seeing it to be Rosalie. Flipping the device open I sighed showing her my annoyance. "What is it Rosalie?"

I knew if something was wrong with Renesmee it would be Carlisle or Jacob calling. Rosalie wouldn't call me if something had happened to my daughter on her watch. She knew I trusted her with Nessie's life and if something went wrong I would tear her to peices and set them on fire. Even Emmett would not be able to stop me.

My sisters voice crackled over the line. "I'm pregnant." She said in a stale tone and I rolled my eyes. "Found out a few minutes ago actually."

She called me to play some sort of joke? We all knew it wasn't possible for my sister to have children. So why was she calling saying she was with child. "Rosalie now is not the time for jokes."

Her reply was a bitter laugh. "I'm not lying brother dearest. According to the doctor in small town in Kansas I am six weeks along. Apparently he couldn't reach me on my cell phone number that I left them but after putting my name in the country search engine he managed to track down the house number. Congrats your gonna be a father..again."

I could hear the pain in her voice. I could be a father and she could never be a mother. Still what did her joke have to do with...Oh my god. Leah was pregnant! She used Rosalie's name because she knew I'd be looking for a Leah Clearwater and didn't want to risk it. She had run away and she was pregnant. With my child.

The phone slipped through my fingers and crashed to the pavement. I couldn't move as I took in the news. A part of me was angry at her for keeping this from me but the bigger part was thrilled to know Leah was knocked up. We were going to be parents. Not only that but I had a lead as to where she was. Kansas here I come.

**TBC...**

**AN: So what did you all think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Also I need to know if you want the next chapter to be where he finds her or would you like a memory as to what Bella did to make Leah leave in the first place?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Flashback-Sue Clearwaters home-7 weeks ago

I stood in front of the sink doing dishes on this rainy saturday. Mom was out with Charlie Swan and I had no idea where my baby brother was. Probably hanging out with one of the other shifters who wasn't me. He tended to stay as far away from me as possible lately. I didn't let it offend me because he was a teenage boy and what teenage boy wants to hang out with his sister?

I know when I was a teen I despised being forced to spend the time with Seth. Don't get me wrong I loved my brother and still do but when your in your teen years hanging out with a bratty kid isn't the coolest thing you could do. It's like waving around a sign that says 'I'm a looser who has no friends other than family' in front of your face.

Spending time with Jake wasn't even an option today. He's over at the Cullen's and while he may enjoy spending time with his precious demon spawn imprint and her blood drinking family, I on the other hand would rather not spend the afternoon talking about the dinner they had. I always was rather fond of Bambi and his mother.

Also if I went to the Cullen's the mind rapist would be there. I did not need to deal with his shit today. While there were few occassions I actually liked being around him I knew he could never be allowed to know that. The mind rapist would see more in the action than what really was there. Knowing him the way I did he would probably think I was in love with him. Another reason to continue his wierd stalker routine with me was something he most definately did not need.

No, I would stay here today and clean the house. It needed since mom was never home anymore and Seth didn't know how to pick up after himself. It would be easier with an empty house and more appealing than anything else I could think of doing. Besides it would give me a chance to clear to my mind and gather my thoughts. Time to myself was always a blessing in disguise.

Maybe I would rearrange my room as well. I could go through shit and get rid of stuff I no longer needed. Such as dresses and things from high school. Who knew? Maybe I would get lucky and find some more pictures of Sam and I that I could burn. Or maybe I would find one of his shirts and then I could totally destroy it before returning it. If that happened it would be a good day indeed.

Sam and Emily invited me over but that would never happen and I think they knew it. So if cleaning was the only way to occupy my mind then cleaning I would do. I'd dip my hands in acid before I willing spent time with my ex and his new play thing. They did not really want my company anyways they only invited me to look in everyones eyes. Since I no longer cared what people think I didn't have that problem.

"He's never going to love you." An annoyingly sweet and very familiar voice penetrated my brain and interrupted my thoughts.

I turn around at hearing Bella Swan enter my mothers house without permission. What exactly was it about this bitch that made her think she had any right to invade my home without an invite? Do the Clearwaters suddenly have a doormat which reads, 'Leeches Welcome," or something like that? Since when did we start entertaining the undead?

"Can you just say whatever the hell your here to spout about and then leave?" I told her with a glare rubbing my temples to keep the approaching headache at bay. I was in no mood for her shit today and I chose to tell her exactly that. "I'm not in the mood to hear about your perfect little life today. Go blabber to Emily if you need someone to plan a family picnic with."

Bella just smiled in a twisted kind of way that sent tremors of suspicion through my body. What was she doing here? She hardly ever came to La Push even though she had permission from Sam so she could visit his wife. She had to be up to something but if I snapped at her about it she would call me paranoid and run off to Emily. She liked to gossip about me with that bitch cousin of mine.

"You know something Leah," She started stepping into the room fully. Gone was the little lost girl Jake once fancied himself in love with and in her place a cold, dead, and calculating bitch. "my life was perfect before you came along and ruined it."

I waited her for to say more and when she didn't I wiped my hands off on a towel. "Glad I could do something productive with my life Isabitch. Knowing I ruined something always cheers me up. Thanks for that and you can leave now."

Instead of leaving like I hoped she would Bella chose to tip over a vase which rested on the counter. A vase my father had given my mother on there anniversary a year before he died. I could feel my body shake as I watched it shatter to peices to small to ever to be repaired. I wouldn't be able to fix it and it happened to be irriplacable.

Oh that bitch better step the fuck off or was going to tear her head off. She could insult me all she wanted but you don't destroy a memory of my father. My mother was going to be heartbroken when she found out what happened. She loved that vase and loved to have fresh flowers in it every morning. How was I supposed to tell her the one thing she looked forward to seeing every day was no longer around? It would be my fathers death all over again.

"Did that hurt Leah?" I lifted my eyes to meet that of Bella 'soon to be deader than dead' Cullen. She had the fucking nerve to smirk at me with an expression of mock sympathy. "I sure hope it did because now you know how I feel. You took the one thing I loved more than anything and smashed it into a thousand tiny peices and you better fix it."

Her tone grew threatening as her eyes darkened but I continued to glare at her with hate. She just destroyed something cherished by everyone in my family and she expected me to listen to what she has to say? "I don't know how you did it but whatever to did to bewitch my husband better be reversable. I know your fucking him and it stops today. It stops right now you mutt. You are not allowed to be near him anymore or I will do worse than break a stupid ugly vase."

Was this bitch for fucking real? She comes into _my _home demanding things after destroying stuff that belonged to my mother? She thinks I am the one who started this whole thing between me and her leechy husband? He is the one who persued me! He's the one who fucked around on her I was only along for the ride.

I decided to rub it in her smug parasite face. No use in lying about it. "You know what Bella? I am fucking your husband. Poor guy must be really lonely because every second he isn't with you he is with me. It's like giving a starving man a sandwhich." I placed my hands on my hips. "Can't complain though can I? I mean the things that man does with his tong-"

I was cut off when a cold hard body slammed into me knocking us both to the floor. A shrill ringing filled my ears and I realized it was due to her screeching. The leech whore was trying to choke me and slam my head into the floor at the same time. Her talon like finger nails trying and failing to scratch my eyes out.

"He loves me! You tricked him you bitch! You slut he is mine! MINE!" A cold hard slap to my right cheek had me about ready to phase. I wouldn't allow the chance to come over me though I wanted to kick her ass in human form. She'd had this coming for a long time.

Rolling us over I pinned her down and slapped her hard enough to send her head sideways. "It's not my fault you couldn't keep him happy." I taunted hitting her again. "Must burn you to the core knowing he comes for me. Knowing I can do things to him he would never do with you. He's a real animal in bed Isabitch. Does things which make my toes curl."

The albino bitch flew off of me and backed towards the door. "I think I should pay Seth a visit. He's with Edward today and I would hate for something to happen to him."

I got to my feet and glanced out the window. Even if I phased she would make it to Seth before I could. "You touch him and I swear-"

Her laughter bounced off the walls. "You'll what? Kill me?" My growl echoed around us both. "I'd like to see you try. Jacob wouldn't let you touch me. Besides what proof do you have? No one would beleive you. Tell you what Leah, stay away from my husband and your brother lives a long healthy life. Do we have a deal?" She finished by holding out her hand.

I glared at her outstretched hand and she shrugged before trotting out the door. she looked over her shoulder with one of her plastic smiles. "By the way Leah, you missed a spot on that last dish." Her laughter followed her out of the room and I collapsed to my knees.

What could I do? If I told Seth he would think I'm lying as would Jacob. The Cullen's would believe their precious princess Bella. Sam would think I was trying to cause trouble. The one who may see the truth would be Edward but she was his wife. The wife he wouldn't leave. In the end he would take her side. To save my brother I would have to give in to her wishes and that killed me. I hated doing what others wanted. Yet what choice did I have?

TBC...

**AN: So you all got to see what happened between Leah and Bella. I had planned for it to be different but I thought this worked. Let me know what you all thought!**

**Bella is an evil witch but she knows how to hurt Leah the most. Don't worry I am thinking big payback in the future. Leah wont let her get away with this. And when Edward finds out he wont either. I am thinking Bella will be suprised when she learns what people really think of her. **

**Next chapter..Edward finds Leah!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Smiling the best I could at the 30 something bald manager of the apartment complex I offered him my hand. Even though he smelled like old socks and kept looking at me like he wanted to devour me I did my best hiding my discust. His apartment building in the small town in Kansas was the only one I could afford with my meager savings. If I had to bat my eyelashes and pretend to be flattered by his flirting then so be it.

I'd already applied to a few diners looking for a job and hopefully one would hire me. If not I had enough money in my bank account to last me a few months. I was sure someone would be willing to hire me. I'd flip burgers if given no other option. Dealing with grease under my fingernails would be a hell of a lot better than starving to death slowly.

"Well Miss" The landlord stopped to check his paper work. "Miss Black your paper work looks all in order. The references you gave being your brother Jacob lead me to beleive your a trustworthy girl. You told me over the phone your expecting a baby am I right?"

Edward's face flashed through my mind and I felt my hand fly to my chest as a pained grimace appeared on my lips. Like it or not I missed my leech. Missed his cold touch, his loving words, and most especially his crooked half smile. Every single day I prayed the pain of leaving would depart but it only seemed to multiply. Like being stabbed repeatedly directly in the center of the heart with a rusty blade.

I liked to think it was all due to the pregnancy horomones. I was overly emotional because of the baby and as soon as she came out to greet the world then I'd be back to my old bitchy self in no time. I would be Leah Clearwater once more and no more tears would be shed over a guy who had been dead over a hundred years.

"Yes you are right." I placed my hand on my stomach where if you didn't move and concentrated really hard you could catch a soft flutter or two underneath the surface. "I will be having a little girl in the near future. Now I do not want you to think this will cause any kind of problems. I plan to work and take care of the baby so I will never become behind on my rent. I'll keep the place clean and I can assure I am not one to have parties or late night visitors."

The older man grinned as he led me up the hall to my hopefully soon to be new home. "No, I doubt you are the kind to have parties. Your fiancee seems to be the type that wants a simple life."

Confusion caused my brow to furrow. "Fiancee?"

The older man, Jeremy if I recalled correctly nodded as we walked further down the hall. "Yes your fiancee." He slapped one of his plump hands over his forhead. "Oh I must have ruined a suprise! He told me he had been away on buisness and you didn't know he was going to be here today. I feel like such an idiot."

He wasn't the only one who felt like a dumbass. Edward fucking Cullen had found me. I knew I should've run further than just Kansas. I should have gone overseas or to another planet if I could. Damn blood sucker was like a bloodhound when it came to tracking.

How had he even found me? I'd made sure cover my trail by never using credit cards or my real name. Everything I payed for was with cash so therefore it became untracable. I never used my real name on job applications either. I used Black as my last name and usually Leah or Rosalie for my first name. I loved my real first name so not using was hard for me. My father had chosen that name.

I had called Jake two days after leaving and explained the situation to him. To my great suprise my alpha knew the truth. He had known all along and while he told me flat out I shouldn't run away from my problems but he was still willing to help me out. As he had stated I would always be his beta no matter how far I ran and Alpha's protected their beta's.

Offering to pay for me to come home got him a no and threats of hanging up so he allowed me to use his last name and gave me some money he had saved for college but no longer needed since he decided not to go. He wanted to be around Renesmee as much as possible so he would be able to watch his half dead future bride grow up.

I only took Jacob's money because he threatened to tell my ex mindreading undead lover where I was. Looks like his threats were all for naught. Edward found me anyways. I could always run but look where running had gotten me in the first place. No, I needed to own up and tell the leech the truth about everything. It was time for the she wolf to come clean about everything.

He needed to know there could be no us. Even though I was pregnant it would not change things between us despite what the crazy gypsy lady had forseen. Edward Cullen and Leah Clearwater could never be anything remotely romantic every again for the rest of time. No relationship is ever going to happen between the mind reading vampire and the she wolf as long as I can help it.

I would be damned if I brought my kid into a life where mommy and daddy were mortal enemies who on occassion fucked like bunnies. I could never risk my child's happiness in such a way. I mean look at the leech and Isabitch. Those two had a romantic love you thought would last forever and the next thing you know they are at eachothers throats in a very literal sense. The poor half leech did not know what a happy home was. After witnessing something like that I had decided I would rather be a single mother.

If Edward wanted to share custody I would be willing to do that with him. All this time away though short had left me plenty of room to sleep. I now realized how wrong trying to cut the mind reader out of daughters life actually had been. He was her father and she had a right to see him even though her mother would rather forget him.

Taking a deep breath when Jeremy opened the door I was met with a familiar crooked smile, brilliant topaz eyes, and soft bronze hair I longed to forget. He hadn't aged at all except in one way. His eyes now carried a sadness which I had caused by leaving Forks and La Push. My abandonment had hurt the parasite and that hurt me. I never honestly ment to hurt people it just happened. Like karma or something.

Truthfully seeing him hurt more than being away from him because I saw him and knew I could never have him as mine. Edward Cullen had never belonged to Leah Clearwater. He had always been Isabella Swan's. A divorce wouldn't change it either. I had seen what loving Bella had done to Jacob and he never completely recovered even after imprinting. I had no delusions Edward could ever escape her spider like grasp.

Two steps was all it took for the mind reader to have me in his arms as we smiled at Jeremy even though my smile was forced. I needed this apartment so if I had to play along I would. As soon as Jeremy was gone I would say my peace to Edward so I could finally start my new life.

"Suprised to see me my darling?" Cullen's cold hands cupped my face as he kissed both my cheeks in an overly dramatic kind of way. "I know you though I would be gone on buisness but wouldn't you know my luck? I finished early and thought I would join you. You know I can't stand being away from you for very long."

Jeremy the old fool did not see the rouse playing out in front of his very eyes. He smiled as closed the door with a loud click. "Ah young love."

If he only knew. Oh if only he knew.

TBC...

**AN: Ok so Edward did find Leah but I know no smut or talking yet between them. Since my chapters are shorter there are more of them so this will be a bit longer than planned. Maybe two or three chapters more but with me you never can tell. **

**Anways please let me know what you think of this chapter. Do you think Leah should have ran? Is she doing the right thing by trying to talk to him? Did Edward go to far following her?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Now I know we said things_

_Did things_

_That we didn't mean_

_And we fall back_

_Into the same patterns_

_Same routine_

_But your temper's just as bad_

_As mine is_

_You're the same as me_

_But when it comes to love_

_You're just as blinded_

_Baby please come back_

_It wasn't you_

_Baby it was me_

_Maybe our relationship_

_Isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens_

_When a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is_

_I love you too much_

_To walk away though_

_Love The Way You Lie By Eminem and Rihanna_

As Edward and I are pretending to be happy couple for the sake of Jeremy the pervy owner of the apartment complex, I can't held but be thankful for those drama classes I took in highschool. Pretending to be a couple who was hopelessly in love with the old took it's toll on your body. Especially if your 'play' fiancee couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Cullen felt the need to wrap his arms around my waist, rest his head on my shoulder, hold my hand, and kiss my cheek every few seconds. His hands would cup my cheek when he stole a few seconds to stare holes into my head with his eyes. His lips cold against my cheek still burned hotter than any fire.

The only reason I let the mind reader get away with being all touchy was for the simple fact he kept these touches pg rated. The _second _one caress activated my innapropriate radar I would be sure to correct his behavior. I wasn't aboving kneeing the leech in the nuts. I'd done it before and I would do it again.

I think he knew this and that is why his touches remained friendly for a while. He knew we were on a thin rope and if he did one thing wrong I would be out of there in a heartbeat. It didn't matter if I would not get the apartment because there was plenty more out there.

Things seemed to be progressing pretty well as we toured the small apartment. It was not a huge place but unlike the leeches I did not need a mansion. A two bedroom apartment worked great. There happened to be a a door between the bedrooms so my child and I would only be seperated by a small wall of plaster and wire.

The living room wasn't bad either. About the size of my old bedroom back in La Push. The walls a soft cotton white with a baby blue rug. The whole place came completely furnished as well. The furniture an earthy brown color. The bathroom was done up in greens and yellows. The kitchen had oak cabinets and multi colored tiles.

All in all the place had a homey kind of charm. I could see myself raising my daughter here. Edward could come on weekends and since he didn't need to sleep I wouldn't have to bother finding somewhere for him to crash. Maybe Seth could come during the summer and babysit. Maybe he would even bring Jacob along. I missed my bestfriend.

When we entered the kitchen Jeremy babbled about how updated the appliances were. According to the older bald man all these things were brand new just being taken out of there original packaging. To my shifter eye I could tell they were atleast two or three years old. I didn't much mind since they were better than the stuff mom had in her home.

As Jeremy babbled on and on I decided to take a seat at the kitchen island. I felt a bit light headed from running around these last few days non stop and I knew even a wolf like myself had to have time to rest and gather her strength. I promised myself I would head back to the hotel and take a nap after this tour and my talk with Cullen.

If it had just been myself I wouldn't have worried so much but it was not just about me. It included my little one. I had to rest for her sake. She didn't need mommy burning up all their combined energy.

My baby girl. My little have vampire half shifter. What would that make her exactly? Were-pire seemed to cliche'd and vamp-wolf sounded retarted. It reminded me more of a rock band name than something to call my half leech child. I thought about calling her my little half breed but then realized that sounded to much like something from Harry Potter. I'll just stick with calling her by her human name when I decide it. Who needed labels anyways? Labels were for posers.

Shaken out of my thoughts when Jeremy went to get some official paper work for us to sign I braced myself for a lecture from the mind reader. I waited and waited but it never came. He sat on the stool next to me and continued gazing in my direction. He did not yell or scream. He did not chastise me for running away from Forks and La Push. He simply placed his hand on my thigh while looking at me with and expression I could not quite place.

After a few moments of the wolf verse blood sucker staring contest I chose to break the silence. It bothered me when things became to quiet and this was one of those moments. I figured it was from being in a pack mind for so long. Being able to read the minds of my pack brothers and having them invade mine was one thing I had been forced to deal with. I guess in a wierd sort of way I missed the loud chatter inside of my head.

"You broke your promise Cullen. You followed me when I specifically told you in the letter I left for you that I did not want you to follow me." I swiveled the stool side ways so I was no facing the mind reading parasite.

Edward ran his fingers up my thigh and a red light in my brain began to go off screaming Danger! Danger! Back away now before it is to late! Danger. "I never made such a promise Leah."

"In my mind you agreed so that still counts. You broke your promise." I crossed my arms and shifted my legs or atleast I tried.

Edward held my thigh firm in his grasp while his fingers teased my jean glad leg. I recognized these movements. I knew what he was going to do and still I did not run. I was sick of fucking running. I would confront this head on. He would not sway my decision to leave him like he had last time. I wouldn't succumb to physical pleasures this time around. Mind over matter is what they said right?

The mind reader shook his head with a small grin. It looks like he missed my sense of humor. "You broke your promise first Leah." His expression grew pained. "You left me when I needed you the most. You left me all alone Leah. Why would you do that to me? Things were going so good-"

This statement caused a growl to ripple deep within my chest. My eyes narrowed and my hands balled themselves into tight fists. "Good? Things were going good for who?" When he opened his mouth to speak I quickly cut him off. "If you say me I will rip your topaz eyes straight from your eye sockets.

Good? How can you even suggest things were good for me? I had to lie to everyone I cared about! I had to hide the fact I was in a relationship if you want to call it that. I could never sleep without the guilt I carried about breaking up a marriage haunting me. I wasn't allowed to lo-" I quickly shut my mouth to stop myself from pouring out my heart.

Edward put his hands on my shoulders. He forced me to look into his eyes. "You weren't allowed to what Leah? Love me? Is that what you were going to say?"

My silence was the only answer he needed but instead of anger which I had been prepared for, he lifted me into his arms and spun me around the room. A brilliant smile lit up his face. He looked the happiest I have ever seen him. For the life of me I could not pin point the reason for his sudden joy.

"You love me Leah! You finally admitted it! Now that I have filed for divorce Bella from Bella we can be together. We won't have to hide anymore. We can get a house together since I know living with my family will be akward. Maybe I can build us a cabin? Yes, a log cabin would be perfect.

Then we can get married. I shall talk to Jacob and see if we can marry on first beach since I know that's been your dream since childhood. I want to be married before the baby comes of course. Oh Leah we have so much to do! So much to plan! We have to-"

I hated to burst his bubble but it had to be done. "No." I told him in a calm voice waiting for him to put me down on my feet.

Instead of what I wanted him to do he pushed my back against the wall. "Why? I-Leah I don't understand? Is this not what you wanted?" His expression suddenly became confused and lost. "There is nothing stopping us from being together now."

"Yes there is. There's me." I took his hands in mine. I didn't want to be a bitch and end things. I wanted to do it the right way this time around. "I think it is best if you and I don't make things any more complicated. We have a baby on the way and I'd like us to atleast be friends. I know now it was wrong to try and cut you out of my life completely.

We need to stop fooling ourselves lee-Edward. We aren't marriage material. Maybe we can be friends with work but if that is going to happen you can't be complicating things. You need to sort your feelings out. I need you to see this is best for everyone involved."

Then the reaction I had been expecting came. Fire filled his golden eyes. His grip on my hands began to sting slightly from the pressure of his fingers mixed with the coldness from his skin. I could see the muscles underneath his almost paper white flesh tense from the emotions he was currenly feeling.

"No." He shook his head back and forth so rapidly it was hard for me to keep up with his movements. "No Leah! I won't let you walk away this time. You can't leave me again. My heart can't take it."

I felt the need to insert a sarcastic comment. I'd been good so far and can only hold in my natural personality for so long. "Your heart doesn't beat anymore. So I am pretty sure it can take a bunch. Good thing to because my leaving for a second time could be to much for you to handle if you were oh say actually alive."

The mind reader vegitarian leech was doing a good job of appearing as if he did not hear my words. "Your going to stay with me Leah. You've been gone so long you don't remember how well we fit together."

Before I realized it his lips were pressing feather light kisses against my throat. "I'll make you remember Leah. I'll show the passion we shared. I will fuck you so long and hard you won't be able to walk away again. I will make you stay with me."

TBC...

**AN: So I hope you all liked this chapter. Leah tried not to fight with him because she does not want to fight. She wanted to do the right thing but look where that got her. She is trapped between Edward and a wall. Not a bad place to be if you ask me. ;)**

**Also..I thought those particular lyrics fit this situation. I also love that song so I had to use some lyrics from it. Let me know what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Who do you need, who do you love _

_When you come undone _

_Who do you need, who do you love _

_When you come undone _

_Words, playing me deja vu _

_Like a radio tune I swear I've heard before _

_Chill, is it something real _

_Or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers _

_Can't ever keep from falling apart _

_At the seams _

_Can I believe you're taking my heart _

_To pieces _

_Come Undone By Duran Duran_

_Don't do this to me damnit! Please leech just go. Why do you have to make this so fucking hard? Can't you just accept it? It's not about you and I anymore. It has become more complicated than just the two of us and you know it. _

Sometimes my mindreading could be curse and right now was one of those moments. I just wanted, no _needed _Leah to remember what we had. How we fit together and then maybe she would be more receptive to the idea of us getting back together. If only I could get in a few touches it would jolt her memory and things would be ok again.

Yet the she wolf wouldn't stop lecturing me in her head and it was messing with my concentration. It's hard to do one thing when you have someone screaming in your mind that it is wrong. Temptation to cover my ears even though I knew it would do no good was becoming overwhelming. Anything to shut out the negative thoughts invading my mind.

_You want to hurt me for leaving you I get it but like I said it's more than you and I involved in this. Now we have a third party to consider. _Somehow she had managed to pull one of her warm hands from my tight grasp and reverse it so she was holding one of my hands. She forced both our hands down to rest on her still relatively flat stomach. To my suprise I _did _feel a small flutter underneath her skin.

_Our child Edward. That flutter you felt beneath our fingers was indeed our baby. You may want to hurt me but do you really want to hurt __**her**__? _If I had breath it would've caught in my throat. A girl. I would soon have another daughter.

For some odd reason this all felt surreal to me. Not only was I a father once but now I'd be a daddy for a second time when for almost a century I beleived it to be impossible. If our miracle child did not prove we belonged together then I feared nothing would. If our baby couldn't convince Leah we were destined then what would?

Words I had not even realized I had been thinking shot up out of my mouth. "Do you hate her? I am her father and I wonder if you resent our child because of it. All you wanted was to run away and this baby girl is going to be a forever constant reminded of us. Do you hate her for being _my _daughter as well as yours?

Did you feel overjoyed when you found yourself to be pregnant? Did you want to come back to me for even a second? Do you ever dream of the three of us as being a family? When you picture her being born do you see her as looking like me or do you hope she has no resemblance to her father? Would it be easier that way? Easier for you forget me?"

I could feel myself trembling as I buried my face into her shoulder and neck. My hand still remained resting on her stomach even though hers had long since fallen away. My words became muffled against her skin. "Did you want to get rid of her when you realized she would tie you and I together for the rest of time? Did adoption seem like a better option than telling me the truth? Would you have left me in the dark forever if I had not found out on my own?"

"Edward I-" Leah went to answer but I was not finished yet.

I wasn't nearly done yet. So much I needed to say and so much she needed to hear. "When you left do you know I wanted to die? Not only was I hurt and my heart broken but I was _so _extremely angry with you. I wanted to hurt you like you'd hurt me."

As I whispered in her ear I let my hand resting on her stomach creep up under the thin material of her shirt. I heard her heartbeat speed up and yet she did nothing to stop me. Deny it all she wanted but I still affected her. Well affected her body atleast. While knowing her body still craved me pleased me slightly it did not take the ache from my unbeating heart. I am more concerned with her heart at the moment. Did I still affect that at all? Had I ever?

"I never did bother listening to the CD you made. I couldn't bring myself to since I knew it would only cause me more pain. In fact I had been sure you'd only made as a way to stab me in the heart even after you had gone. Never before did you ever take and interest in the fact I liked music and yet here you were leaving me a CD with songs which only break my heart with there sweet love lost melodies.

I did read the letter you left behind. I read a hundred times in less than a minute. I can recite it word for word but I won't bother since you already know what words were written there. Words created to cut deeper than any knife. What I still don't quite understand is why you told me you loved me not only the night before you left but in the letter as well? What purpose did this have? Why tease me with what you so obviously did not want me to have?" When she remained silent I ran the tip of my nose along the outline of her collarbone. "This is the part where you answer Leah."

"I saw no point in lying to you. After alot of thinking I realized you deserved the truth. Lies seem to coat every surface of my life and I didn't want to turn into a liar like Sam, Emily, or Bella. I thought you may apperiate a small peice of truth. It was the only thing I could give you." Her words a whisper which my heart swollowed like a starving man.

"So it wasn't ment to hurt me?" I questioned my hand under her shirt slowly making small circles on the flesh of her stomach. Then I dropped to my knees and lifted the material to place a kiss directly on her belly button. "They say pain lets you know your alive and they are right. Every moment without I felt like I was being pulled apart peice by peice. I did not mind the pain though for the simple fact it reminded me what you and I had together had been the real deal and not a figment of imagination.

Every day the pain sent a jolt of reminder that _we _had been together. It was a relief to know I was not going crazy and imagining a relationship that did not happen. The empty feeling became a welcome companion. Atleast I had something even if it wasn't you. For a while I honestly did start to hate you. I hated you could just up and walk away so easily.

Did it even hurt? Did you miss me? Not miss the sex because the answer is obvious with the way your body is reacting but did you miss _me_? Did you miss our talks together? The way I would hold you as we watched the stars and pointed out the constellations? Did you miss our arguments? A strange question I know but I have to admit I do miss them." I could feel a small smile of rememberance creep up on my features.

"The way you would do _anything _to get your point across. The way you would pout if I did not see your side. The way you could hold onto your anger even when I would admit you were right. I may not have beleived it and I think you sensed that and it is the real reason you took forever in forgiving me for anything we disagreed apon."

Despair filled my words as I looked up at my once lover who was despite it all still my everything. "I miss you Leah. I miss your stubborness. I miss your biting remarks. I miss your loving touches. I miss the way you try to hide your smile when I say something ridiculusly funny. I miss how you would roll your eyes whenever I said something you would consider sappy and overly romantic. I miss the way the room and everyone in it would disapear when our eyes locked."

Pausing I ran my tongue around her belly button. "I'll tell you here and now I came here with every intention of fucking you into coming back with me. I was so set on not taking no as an answer. If I had to I would've tied you up and dragged you back to Forks. My plan was to have you screaming you loved me at the top of your lungs so you could no longer deny it."

A clearing throat caused my golden eyes to sweep over her face as I rose to my feet. "What changed? Knowing I love you back? Now you know it's true you what don't feel the same about me? What is it about me that makes my love push everyone away? Do I have romantic cooties?

I thought I wanted you gone. It made things simpler I will not lie about that. Your annoying, you always have to have the last word, and you won't take no for an answer. If you think you know best you'll go against everyone's wishes but only because you want what is best for them even if you have to force it down their throats. I thought I hated that about you but it is rather endearing. I hope our daughter gets those qualities from you." A barely there smile formed on her pouty lips and I wanted to kiss her more than anything in this world.

"Do you miss me?" I asked caressing her cheek softly. "I only want to know because I am truly curious. It's not a trick to force you by my side. While I love you and want to marry you I know it would be wrong to force it on you Leah. I'll never make you do something you do not want again. It is not right of me to do so. You deserve your free will.

When I pushed you into staying last time with blackmail I knew with every fiber of my being it to be the wrong course of action to take. Desperation made me crazy and in the end you still left so what was the point? I want you with me Leah and I truly believe I may die without you but I will _never _force you by my side. I love you so much that I am willing to set you free even if it kills me.

If I can only be in your life as father to our child then that is the way it must be. I love you Leah Clearwater. I always will love you even if you can't find it in yourself to be with me. I will no longer torture you with my love. I want you happy. I would do anything to make you happy I hope you know that. So that is why if you ask me to I will walk away from what we have. If that is what you want just give me a sign. Don't leave me dangling here please."

For the longest moment she just looked at me with a blank expression. Her thoughts passing in her mind a mile a minute. I turned to leave knowing that is probably what she wanted. She had run away from us after all. How could I ever be what she needed? As much as I wanted to be I didn't think it possible. I hoped sure but hope only takes you so far. Turning back I decided to add one last thing.

"I know what Bella did to you. How she threatened Seth. You may or may not know that Jacob heard it all. He had been at your door listening. He came to me later on and told me the truth. I wish you would have come to _me _Leah. I wouldn't have let harm come to your brother or to you. I just needed you to know I knew what she did.

If you want to raise the baby in La Push or Forks you _can _come home. Jacob and I will be there to protect you and your family. Also that vase she broke? I know it cannot be replaced so I searched through the trash until I collected all the peices. It took a while and a lot of patience but I put it back together with the help of some super glue. It's not the same but I felt the need to atleast try. I know it means alot to you and your mother. I had planned to show it you when I gave you a copy of Bella and I's divorce papers.

If that is why you left I needed you to know it was never a choice between you or Bella. Beleive it or not but it has always been _you _Leah. How does the saying go? 'Blind but now I see.' You are my life Leah. You are my love. I want to say thank you. Thank you for teaching what real love is. You brought me to life. Your love saved me and for that I give you my heart for all time. It is yours to do with as you wish."

Again I turned to leave even though the pain in my heart was all consuming. It hurt so much all I wanted was to die. To stop existing but I had to be strong for our child and for Nessie. I had to live on for them. Emotionally I may be dying but physically I am still undead and some semblance of alive.

"Cullen!" My head whipped around when she called out my surname.

Her eyes glittered with tears threatening to fall and my heart plummets to the ground. I did not mean to upset her to the point of tears. Causing her grief is the alst thing I wanted to do. Had I not hurt her enough already? Why could I only seem to hurt her? Why could I not make her happy? That's all I wanted to do. To see her smile. To fill her heart with joy and love.

My reply was a mere whisper so low I could barely catch it. Yet she somehow heard my reply? "Yes Leah?"

Instead of speaking she opened her arms to me. I tilted my head in confusion at first. Did she want a hug goodbye? One last taste of us? Her thoughts invaded my mind. _If you love me and this isn't just a way to get in my pants then fucking get your ass over here already! You already know I love you to you big idiot. I swear you this though Cullen...If you leave me for Bella I will __**never **__forgive you. I don't like my emotions being screwed with. So if your sure you want me then come get me already. All I ask is for you to be one hundred percent sure._

Her words were all I needed. Before the echo of her words had left my mind I had her in my arms. My lips pressed against hers in desperate joy. This did not fix everything and I knew it but it was a start. A starts all I needed. One chance to prove to her I could be everything she needed.

TBC...

**AN: What did you all think of this chapter? I thought of ending the chapter here but then I decided on atleast one more chapter and maybe an epilogue. Be happy I want another lemon in this story before the end lol. **

**Like I said I hope you liked this chapter and I had planned for it to be nothing but sex but then I wanted people to see how much Edward loved Leah. He would give her up if he had no choice. He really does want her happiness above his own. I wanted my readers to know it is not just sex for Edward. It's so much more.**

**The song 'Come Undone' By Duran Duran was playing on a loop as I wrote this. I thought it kind of fit the mood for this chapter. If you have not heard it you really need to listen to it. It is amazing.**

**Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to have the next one up real soon. Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I had to be crazy to let Edward back into my heart when I tried so hard to get rid of him in the first place. I should have let him walk out the door and been done with it. It would most definately of been easier that way. Yet when he turned to walk out of my life I did not feel the satisfaction I had beleived I would.

In fact I felt a hollow emptiness start at the center of my chest before it began to expand. When I felt this hollowness I had called out to him. I hadn't rationally made the choice to call out his name but still I did. A part of me did not want him to leave. I could care less about what everyone else thought. They weren't important. Not Sam, Emily, my mother, the other pack members, or even Bella and the Cullen's who may not accept me right away. In that moment all that had mattered was Edward.

When Sam had left I prayed for him to fight to get me back. I had wanted him to try and break the imprint on Emily. At night I would stay awake for hours waiting for him to sneak into my window and tell me he had done it. I dreamed of him pulling me into his arms and admitting he never loved Emily and it had always been me.

For years I waited for Sam to come back to me. I waited and waited but it never happened. He never tried. I honestly don't think he _wanted _to fight it. My ex had often told me our relationship had never been easy. I wasn't the easiest person to please and he admitted to me once he had hated how I nagged at him. I wouldn't call it nagging. I only pushed him to do better for himself. I had pushed him to graduate so he could maybe go to college. I had helped him find a good summer job instead of flipping burgers. Yet he had the nerve to say I nagged him.

As I was saying Sam never wanted to come back and fix us. With Emily it was easy. Sam wanted easy even if it ment destroying everything we had ever had. So when Edward told me he loved me and would give me up even though it would kill him and he would do it for _me _I'd been knocked speechless. The mind reading leech who happened to be dead would put my happiness before his own.

Nobody had ever done that for me before. A dead man who was supposed to be the _enemy _and _evil _was standing in front of me pouring his heart out. He had left his wife and not only that but he also faced the anger of his family and my pack if he had to. The mind reader was willing to fight for me if I asked him. He also happened to be willing to let me go if it made me happy. It would destroy him emotionally but if it brought me, Leah Clearwater joy then he'd do it in a heartbeat.

Those reasons are why I stopped him from walking away. He had proven to me his love was real and faked just so he would be able to get laid. If it had been about sex I had no doubt he would've forced into being intimate and he didn't. He loved me. He actually honestly and truly loved _me _and our unborn baby girl. If Cullen was willing to walk away for me then I should be willing to fight for him, for us.

Our lips danced together for what seemed like hours but that isn't really possible because if hours had passed I would've died from lack of oxygen. My leech ran his thumb up and down along my cheek as our kiss slowed down. He pecked my lips with his softly a couple of time before smiling. His eyes alight with joy.

"Let me take you home." My bronze haired blood drinker asked while sweeping me up and off of my feet.

I was dangling about half a foot off of the ground as he spun us around the room. My warm body pressed against his as we moved around swiftly with a smile on both our faces. For once my smile was _real _and _not _forced. Oh god I was becoming a fool in love. I already had become lost in a see of romantic bliss.

Raising my eyebrow I bit down on his earlobe suggestively. He shivered and did a silent victory dance in my mind. "Why don't you take me to bed instead?"

My mind reader chuckled and pulled his head back to smirk playfully and kiss me softly almost teasingly. "Now Leah I thought you did not want sex? Were you not the one who just moments ago informed me that if my words were a ploy to get in your pants you would become pissed?"

I crinkled my nose because he had me with that one. Lowering my face to his neck I was taken over by his extremely sweet and downright alluring scent. Never before had I wanted him this way. Pregnancy was a bitch sometimes. I should be grossed out by the way he smelled and here I was almost shaking with need. His scent was drawing me in. he smelled like candy. Cotton candy to be percise.

"True Cullen but now I know you actually want me. You were willing to walk away even though that would mean no more sex. It told me I was not just a booty call for you. Since I know this I can want sex. My horomones are going fucking insane and you smell really _really _good Cullen." To emphasize my point I ran the tip my tongue darted out to lick at his his throat. The spot where if he were a living creature I would be able to feel and hear his pulse.

"You want sex because I smell good? Well what a great compliment. You do not want me because of my skills in the bedroom and any other room for that matter. Since when were our activities ever confined to one room?" Cullen smirked and moved to set me down on the counter. He nudged my legs apart so he could stand between them with his hands resting on either side of me on the counter palms down. "As I was saying Leah you want me because my scent is appealing? I do beleive you hurt my feelings."

"Oh shut up mind rapsist! You know you want me just as much as I want you. Unless of course..." My teasing flirtish smile vanished as my eyes narrowed. "You think I'm fat don't you?"

His golen eyes widened at first with confusion but quickly replaced with a small amount of fear. He knew how I could be if I thought someone to be insulting me. "What? Where did you get that crazy idea my love?"

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes even further. I let out a puff of air to move my bangs from my face. "Oh so now I am crazy?"

"Of course you are not crazy Leah. I could never think you crazy or fat. Your beautiful." My bronze haired leech spoke the words while trailing his lips softly over cheek and down my jaw. I had to remember to try and stay annoyed.

Snorting I rolled my eyes even though I wrapped on of my arms around his neck. "Really? Your not just saying that to get into my pants?"

I could feel his deep chuckled against the skin of my shoulder. His cold breath chilled my flesh. "Scouts honor."

"You were never in the Scouts." I pointed out while at the same time allowing one of my legs to rub up and down against the back of his thigh.

"I promse on the life of our child love." When he said that I could not help but lean forwards to capture his lips with mine.

When Edward said shit like that it had me all happy as an overly sappy feeling came over me. I was not used to feeling this way. Pain, anger, bitterness, those were feelings I had become used to. Not this sudden happiness I was feeling. While it felt good I was afraid to get used to it. Good things never lasted for me.

When our kiss deepened a thought came into my head and I pulled back. I saw my parasite looking at me with a knowing expression on his face. He knew what I was about to say but he also knew it hated it when he read my thoughts so to keep the peace he would go on pretending he had no idea what question I am about to ask.

After taking a moment to catch my breath I finally came around to ask the question which had invaded my mind. "What is taking Jeremy so long? Shouldn't he have been back with the paper work by now?" I noticed Edward shift his eyes away guiltily. "What did you do?" When he backed away slowly I hopped down from the counter and pushed against his chest backing him into a wall. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you tell me what you did right now!"

For the first time I ever I saw the usually confident Edward Cullen act terrified. He held his hands up infront of him. "Leah remember this was all _before _I decided to _not _force you into anything. If I had known I wouldn't go through with my original plans I never would've-"

I cut him off when his back hit the wall. My pointer finger dug into his chest. "What did you _do_?" The mind raping leech flinched and looked at the ground. Immediately I jumped to the wrong conclussion. "Oh my god! Did you have him killed?"

My lovers head shot up and his expression was one of amused horror. "Of course not! I would _never _take it that far Leah." His expression grew guilty again and he actually started to figit. Oh I knew by his actions alone I was going to be pissed. "What you have to understand is at the time I was desperate Leah. I would've done anything to get you by my side. Nothing seemed to be taking it to far. In my defense I wasn't thinking clearly or rationally for that matter.

When I found out you were interested in renting an apartment here I did the first thing which popped into my mind. I bought this entire building. Money was no option since I have enough of it last a few life times. I thought maybe if I had something you desired I could use it to my advantage. I thought-"

I cut him with a loud and vicious growl. My hands pushed against his shoulders trapping him against the wall. I could feel my heart racing with rage. "You bastard!" When he opened his mouth I shot him a warning glance and he zipped his lips immediately. "You thought you could what? Blackmail into being with you? You'd just threaten to evict me or not let me rent at all unless I came crawling back to you? What would you have done if I found another apartment in a different building to rent?" This time it was _my _eyes which widened with realization. "You would have bought every single one wouldn't you Cullen?"

When he did not answer I had the only answer I needed. I brought my fist back to connect with his right cheekbone hopefully shattering it or atleast cracking but he caught my fist and kissed the knuckles. The action made me think of our first time together when I had actually hit him and shattered atleast three of my knuckles. I shook the memory away because I was to focused on being angry.

"That's some creepy stalker type shit right there _Cullen_." I spat out his name. "Trying to _force _me into loving you with the threat of being homeless. You may want to run because I am so close to killing you it isn't even funny." I paused and then corrected myself. "No wait...it is funny for _me _anyways. I _cannot _beleive you mind rapist! You would make live on the streets if I did not agree to be with you? What the fuck kind of messed up version of love is _that_?"

The mind rapist spun us around so I was pressed up against the wall. His face a mask of regret, determination, love, and the all to familiar lust. "I _was not _thinking clearly! I realize now how wrong it was of me to want to jump to such extremes. I _cannot _take my actions back nor can I ever appologize enough for what I almost did.

I was hurt and lonely. I missed you and I thought it would be the only way to keep you in my life! Leah you have _no _idea what kind of messed up place my mind has been in since you left. I wish I could show you and yet that is not possible. All I _can _do is tell you I love you and I will _never _do anything which could cause you pain or unhappiness again. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you and our child _and _Renesmee remain happy for the rest of eternity. I won't ever hurt you again. I promise."

Dropping my hands I took a step back. I absolutely _hated _when he did that! When he appologized so much and had that stupid I'm so cute don't hurt me expression on his face. It made my anger vanish and I did not like it when this happened. I _should _be angry and enraged. He deserved it! He had been planning to threaten me with blackmail. He deserved a kick in the ass!

When I turned away from him I felt his cold arms encircled my waist. I stiffened but did not turn around or utter one word. "Leah I am _truly _sorry." Still I said nothing. "_Please_ don't hate me. I deserve nothing less I know but I am begging of you to _please _not hate me. I _love_ you Leah Clearwater."

When he still did not get a reply I felt his cold soft lips against my throat. They pressed light kisses against my russet flesh. His hands slid up and under my shirt to toy with the skin of my belly button. I tried to keep completely still and not move. He had to remember I was angry with him and a few touches would not- Oh my wolfy ancestors! I had forgotten the spark I got every single time he would touch me. The fire which would ignite under my skin and set my nerve endings going crazy with an electric shock.

His throaty lust filled growl vibrated against the skin of my shoulder blade. "Allow me to make it up to you love." I felt my body being turned as his long slender fingers slid into the waist band of my jeans.

I heard the pop of the button as it came undone and then the quick zip as my zipper was lowered. I had to swollow the lump forming in my throat. The cool fabric of my jeans slid down my legs and Edward's cold breath fanned out across my thigh as he pulled my pants off and helping me step out of them.

He rested on his knees with his cheek pressed against my stomach and a blissful expression on his face. His fingers caressed my hipbones as he smiled listening to the babies heart beating. For a few minutes he did not do anything other than bask in the sound of his child inside of my womb. After a moment he looked up at me his golden eyes sparkling.

Feather light kisses covered every surface of my stomach while his pointer finger hooked into the edge of panties and pulled them down and off as well. His hands snaked around to the back of my knees and jerked forwards causing me to tumble forwards but his was quick and positioned himself so I ended up straddling his waist.

My hand, well my left hand had actually landed on the front of his jeans and without and order from my mind the hand automatically undid his button and zipper before reaching and inside and pulling out his erection. Our lips fused together as we rubbed noses. We only parted to pull my bra and shirt along with his shirt off as well. I had wanted to take things slow so I would be able to remember this moment for the rest of my life but it seemed like that was not to be.

It's almost as if we had no control over own bodies. His kiss was sweet and passionate indicating slow and romantic love making but his hands gripped my hips roughly as he lifted me up so I could position him at my entrance before he yanked me down. I cried out against his mouth and the sound was muted. I had no idea how he could be comfortable on his knees with all my weight resting on his thigh's but not once did he make a movement or sound which indicated his discomfort.

Using my outstanding balance skills I rested most of my wieght on my toes. Dancing classes as a kid had sure paid off. When I would push myself up Edward would crouch down as far as he could possibly go and then we would switch and he would thrust up and I would push downwards. We knew eachothers bodies so well it hardly could be qualified as work. It came as easy as breathing and sleeping. (For a human anyways.)

When I started to feel dizzy he pulled his lips from mine wearing a sheepish smile. "Forgot you needed to breathe." He admitted before craddling my back with one hand and the other taking it's time caressing one breast and then pinching a nipple before switching to do the same to the other.

"Fuck I love you Edward Cullen. I love you _and _what you can do to my body with yours." I bit his bottom lip as we started to move faster.

His hands left my back and breasts to grab my hips and slam me down onto him. Growls streamed out of his mouth almost constantly. When my eyes fluttered closed they popped out instantly when I heard his next statement which I almost mistaked for another growl. When I heard the words I swear my heart skipped a few beats. I had known he wanted this but I honestly did not see exactly how _badly _he wanted what he asked of me.

"Marry me Leah. You've already given me the best gift by making me father so I want to honor you and our child." Since he had such long fingers he managed to stroke the edge of my tummy with his thumb without moving his hand completely from my hip. "Leah Clearwater will you marry me? I love you more than anything else in this galaxy. Please Leah say you will marry me?"

I thought I would say no if he ever asked me this. What had happened to taking things slow? I suppose my heart answered for me instead of my brain for once. The moment I came I gave him my answer while gazing into his topaz eyes with my ebony ones. I needed not over think this. I would allow my heart to have what it desired for once.

"Yes Edward Cullen I will marry you. Your _my _blood sucker and no one elses." I could feel happy tears forming in my eyes. I had never cried from happiness before not even when Sam proposed to me. This was a first and I could get used to it.

My blood suckers smile threatened to rip his face in two when he heard my answer. His body shuttered as he came after two more thrusts. His arms wrapping around my waist and his face buried in the curve of my shoulder. My arms around his neck and fingers in his hair. I wouldn't _ever _forget the events of today. It is when everything changed for the better. When fate gave the she wolf a peice of happiness which she rightfully deserved.

TBC...

**AN: I gave you all an extra long chapter so I really hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is the epilogue. I cannot beleive this story is coming to it's end. I do have a sequel planned for the future but it will not be until I finish a couple more stories so probably in a month or two hopefully less if I can get chapters out fast enough. **

**A hint for the epilogue I will tell you takes place a few weeks maybe even a few months after this chapter. It could be a variety of things which happen so I will leave you to guess what the epilogue will contain. I will ask all who review to let me know if you want the epilogue in Leah's POV, Edward's POV, or both of theirs with half being one and the other half being the others POV.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
-My Heart Will Go On By Celine Dion_

"Wow Beta your looking beautiful." I heard Jacob speak as he opened the door and slid inside the medium sized changing room.

Alice who had just finished pinning up my hair offered a small smile before excusing herself so as to allow Jacob and I some time alone. I mentally send Edward a message to thank her. Jacob and I hadn't gotten to see eachother very much since my return to Forks with Cullen. Everytime we _did _managed to catch a glimpse of the other things always seemed akward or tense.

Atleast he was talking to me at all which was better than my relationship with my mother and some of my ex pack members at the moment. When my leech brought me home things did not go as smoothy as I prayed they would. Not that I really beleived it would be easy. Sam and Emily along with my mother had been the first to ones to strike. There words and cold sneers still caused tears to form in my eyes even though this day was supposed to be a happy one for me.

Mom, Sam, and his muffin baking bitch of a wife knew as soon as they laid eyes on me I happened to be with child. When they realized this fact the name calling started. Whore, bitch, leech slut, home wrecker, and my favorite the _she slut _were only some of the names I had been called. To be truthful I ignored most of it. They had absolutely no right to judge me. None what so ever.

Next had come the threats of being kicked out of La Push if I did get rid of Edward and I's child. I didn't bother listening to their threats at all. I had simply grabbed Edward's hand (Who had Jacob's permission to help me get my stuff so I could move in with the Edward and his family) and went up to my room to get what little belongings I would be taking with me. Only two boxes were needed to carry out my belongings.

I do beleive mom was shocked I hadn't lashed out at her. The only reason I refrained was due to the fact it was not worth it. I had not wanted to fight with anyone anymore. I wanted to let myself be happy finally after all these years. I had also done alot of thinking and came to the realization that _I _had not been the one to cause all the unhappiness for my family, pack, and even myself.

I had let others manipulate my emotions to make me think and feel as if I were the cause of every single problem. My pain and feelings of inadequecy gave them the leverage they needed to make themselves feel like they were better than I was. To make me feel less than good enough. I now know _I _am not the problem. _They _are the reason none of us will ever be on even ground. _I _couldn't do a thing to change that unless they were willing to make and effort as well and for some reason I did _not_ see that a possibility in the near future.

To my suprise all of the Cullen's had accepted me rather easily. I am not saying we are the best of friends but none of us are bitter enemies anymore. I think in the end after they had all spoken to Edward and learned the truth about us they had no choice but to deal with the fact I would be a part of this leech family forever. Especially now i was pregnant with my half blood sucker child. Unless the Cullen's wanted to loose the mind reader by making them choose they had to play nice.

Jasper seemed to be the only one of the parasites who felt unsure of my presence. I guess I could not blame him though. He _did _have to feel everyones emotions and he worried about my packs reaction to his brother and I not only being together but having a child as well. Given time I was sure his apprehensiveness about me would fade. If not I'd just have to charm my soon to be blood drinking brother in law. I _could _be charming when I wanted.

Smiling at my alpha and placed my hands on my rather large belly. Carlisle had examined me the moment we made it back to Forks. I had agreed to come home but told my leech if things were tense or did not seem to be going well we would have to move. He had agreed to my terms as long as I atleast _tried _giving Forks another chance.

When Dr. Fang had examined me we learned my pregnancy would differ from Bella the bitch's. (She had apparently left a short while after Edward had come after me. She left no note or anything and had not bothered to even say goodbye to her daughter.) Apparently due to my shifter status my pregnancy would be faster than a humans but slower than Bella's had been.

Also my rapid healing ability would allow for me to heal from any bruises or broken bones but it slowed down enough so that when baby did try to come out my body would not be able to trap her inside by healing to quickly. I would heal just quick enough to keep me alive until our daughter was out then I would heal almost instantly. As long as we kept an eye on my progress everything should turn out fine I hope.

"Your a terrible liar Jake. I'm huge!" I replied placing my hands on my hips and looking at my balloon like bump. "Alice could barely get the dress to fit and it fit fine yesterday. If I keep growing at this rate I will be the size of an over wieght whale by the time I give birth."

My bestfriend laughed and came to stand next to me. He put his hand on my belly to feel the movement underneath. "Come on Leah you look beautiful and you know it Beta. Your doing that wierd pregnancy glow thing people talk about." When I rolled my eyes he grinned. "I mean it Lee. You seem...happy."

Smacking him in the head I then enveloped him in a hug the best I could with my huge stomach in the way. "I am Jake. I never thought I had the ability to be happy after Sam. I figured my life would always suck and for a while it did. I know I did not really go about this whole thing with the mind rapist the right way but I cannot say I regret it. I _do_ regret lying to you thought Jake. I hope you know I never wanted to hurt you. I know Bella was your friend and for you to have to choose-"

Jacob pressed his hand over my mouth and shook his head. "Don't go there Leah. _You _did not make Bella behave the way she did. The way she treated Renesmee, your blood sucker, and especially how she treated you is always gonna be her fault and not _yours. _Beleive it if you want or not but it wasn't really a choice Leah.

You will always be my bestfriend. You will always come before her." He paused to clear his throat. "I wanted to thank you for asking _me _to be the one to give you away today. It really means alot to me Beta."

Shrugging I grabbed his arm when we heard a knock on the door. Pixie blood sucker stuck her head to tell us it was time. She tapped her foot as she hurried us along saying we had a schedule to keep. Just to annoy her I kept my steps deliberately slow. Jake followed my action and we both laughed together.

I smiled at my alpha as he looped his arm with mine. "Ready to get married?" He shook his head." Married. Geeze Beta I never thought _you _out of all the wolves in La Push would end up with a blood sucker. Especially the mind reader." Jacob stuck his tongue out and shook his head. "Really Leah I thought _you _had better taste."

I smirked as we entered the hall and music started. I couldn't resist taking one more jaob at him. "I do have good taste oh mighty alpha. I could've ended up with _you_."

When the wedding march started I could not stop my excitement and happiness from bubbling over. I could feel Jasper as he struggled with effort to keep me somewhat calm. He did not want me bouncing off the walls and in reality I would do so if I did not reign in my happiness. Still I had the right to be joyful in this moment. It happened to be my wedding to the one person I knew without a doubt I belonged with.

As Leah desended down the isle with Jacob Black by her side I could not take my eyes off of her. I'd wished for this moment to come since the first moment I realized myself to be completely and irrevocably in love with the she wolf. Our marriage was what I had been waiting for all my extra long life. To have her is the ultimate gift given to me by the fates. _Leah _is my redemption. My one chance to prove myself to god and my once chance to maybe save my soul.

When Jacob finally handed Leah off to me I held her hand as the preacher spoke. I did not really hear his words. I had become to focused on my soon to be wife. My eyes flickered from her face, to her stomach, over to Renesmee who Leah had made the flower girl, and then back to Leah beautiful face once more.

When it came time for me to say my vows I took a deep breath. "I had planned to write a letter to you describing in great detail what you have come to mean to me Leah. Then I thought if I did that we would never get through the ceremony. My words would have lasted for the rest of time. I would have spent days trying to tell you exactly how much I love you. So instead I have chosen to sing a song which describes how much I love you."

Nodding to Jasper everyone turned to watch him take out his guitar. He started to pluck the cords softly as a familiar tune started. I pulled Leah into my arms when I started to sing the words to the song.

_"Find Me Here_  
_Speak To Me_  
_I want to feel you_  
_I need to hear you_  
_You are the light_  
_That's leading me_  
_To the place_  
_where I find peace, again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking._  
_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._  
_You are the life, to my soul._  
_You are my purpose, you're everything._

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._  
_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._  
_You still my heart, and you take my breath away._  
_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_  
_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_  
_You're everything, everything_  
_You're all I want, you're all I need_  
_You're everything, everything._  
_You're all I want, you're all I need._  
_You're everything, everything_  
_You're all I want, you're all I need._  
_You're everything, everything._

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_  
_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_Would you tell me how could it be any better, any better than this._

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_

By the time the song had ended I could feel Leah's happiness as if it were my own. Nobody else knew the song had been Leah's favorite. I once found the CD in her room a gift from her father before he died. He had told her that Sam was not her everything and when she did find the person she was ment to be with the that this song would make more sense to her. I could only hope it was true and the lyrics made her understand more clearly how she was my everything.

As the preached pronounced us husband and wife and we leaned towards eachother to share our first kiss as Mr and Mrs. Cullen I heard her thoughts enter my head. Overwhelming exstacy replaced my emotions at her mental confession. _My dad __**was **__right Cullen. Sam was __**not **__my everything. __**You **__are and how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? It will never get any better than this._

THE END!

**AN: So that is the end of Escape Plan. It's hard to beleive it is over but fear not a sequel is most definately in the future! I realize this chapter was really corny and romantic but I wanted it that way. They suffered so much they deserved a bit of romantic fluff don't ya think? Anyways please let me know what you thought about this chapter :D**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
